Harry Potter & the Quest of the Swords
by BloodRedSword
Summary: On Hold! Author in Army!Sequel to Harry Potter: Lord of Light! Harry travels back in time in an attempt to stop the murder of his parents. This time, he will be all alone with not one he can trust. Will he be sucessful in his quest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Harry walked along the aisle of the massive amount of bookshelf that had lined up the Library of Knowledge. His hand moved along the spines of the thick ancient looking tomes. Reading the title one by one, Harry silently muttered the titles to himself.  
  
Swordplay-A guide to true mastery  
  
"No."  
  
Of Weapons and Armory-The Guide  
  
"No."  
  
DIY of enchanting of your own Weapons  
  
"Nope!"  
  
A complete guide of Swords and Usage  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Weaponries-from Ancient to present  
  
"No!"  
  
A Guide to true mastery over Spear  
  
"This is ridiculous!"  
  
A Self-Guide to Know Your Weapon  
  
"Nope! Bloody Hell! Where is that book Max told me to find?"  
  
The titles went on and on. Harry kept cursing as he tried his best to locate the very book of his choice. Just when Harry was about to give up, he saw it. Of all places, it was at the end of the shelve.  
  
Myths or Reality-A Complete Guide to Legendary Weapons and Armors-Part 1 Weapons  
  
Harry pulled out the golden book and walked to the table nearest to him and flipped open the book. Harry went straight to the index and looked up and on the sword, Chaos Breaker. Chapter one, unit three, page 30. Shakily, Harry flipped to the page and looked at the large picture of a sword. The blade's design was like those of the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness. Emerald green in colour, the blade matches Harry's eyes perfectly. The handle and the hilt of the sword was unlike any weapons that he had seen. Not even in the Armory of the Castle of Light. The handle and the hilt looked like two eagle-spread phoenix. The blade was positioned at the mouth of the phoenix and the handle is the tail of the phoenixes.  
  
One phoenix had its wing pointing downward while the other wing pointed upwards, forming an 'X'. In the middle of the 'X' was a beautiful brilliant full cut Sapphire and an oval cut blood red ruby placed at the handle of the handle. It was a truly magnificent weapon, crafted by the hands of the Ancients. Harry looked down at started to read the caption below.  
  
The Chaos Breaker  
  
The History  
  
This sword, along with the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness, was crafted during the Great War in the ancient times. In that war, the Ancients managed to seal of one the manifestation of Darkness, the immortal Dark Dragon. Angered and dissatisfied by his defeat, the Dark Dragon vowed to return one thousand years later. Ten centuries passed peacefully. Then chaos and darkness returned upon the land of Runesland. A young hero by the name of Max was armed with the quest to go all over the lands of Runesland to retrieve this weapon and made a name for himself as the savoir of Runesfrast.  
  
The surname of Max was unknown even to himself for he was an orphan since young. The young hero managed to retrieve the Sword of Light (For more information on the Sword of Light, refer to chapter 1,unit 19 page 198.) and the Sword of Darkness (For more information on the Sword of Darkness, refer to chapter 1,unit 19 page 200.). This two sword was very vital to the recovery of the Chaos Breaker. Young Max finally found the Alter of the Sword despite of the many difficulties by created by Lord Darksol. With the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness, Max managed to recover the Chaos Breaker. With the help of the Shining Force, Max managed to once again seal off the Dark Dragon, thus ending the War. However, a price comes with everything that is good. The Hero, Max, had to offer himself as a blood sacrifice to complete the Sealing. He disappeared after the Ancient City sunk back into the sea.  
  
Crafted by the one of the best craftsman of the Ancient, the weapon was made to last. The only other weapon, which can match the Chaos Breaker's power, is the Holy Sword, also known as the Force Sword. (For more information on the Force Sword or the Holy Sword refer to Chapter 1, Unit 8, page 65.) But the main thing about this weapon now is, was the weapon a myth or a fact?  
  
The Beliefs  
  
It was popularly believe that only one of an incredibly pure soul can wield this ultimate weapon of the Light. Thus, this belief made many people believe that only an angel or an Archangel can this weapon as only angels and Archangels are known by all to have an incredible pure soul and the holiest being known to reborn in this world. The Chaos Breaker was believed to have magical powers of immense proportion. The later generations believed that even the powers of the sun dim beside this weapon.  
  
Many thought that the green blade is made of the worst of the Unforgivables, the Avada Kedvara curse, as nothing cannot be leave unfallen. Not a mark can be found where the sword had cut through, leaving the person unblemished. It was this factor, which had lead to this belief.  
  
It was also believed that all the power which sustained the Ancient World was sealed in this weapon, making the wielder the Guardian of the Ancient World realm.  
  
The Facts  
  
The only two known reliable fact about this weapon is that it can seal an immortal into another dimension where it can only be reopened by the sealer. Max, hero of Runesland, had sealed the Dark Dragon back in the Ancient City. This event was witnessed the whole Shining Force and Princess Anri.  
  
The second fact is that it had the power to summon the Ancient City from the bottom of the sea where it had been sunk in the last battle in the Realm of Ancients. This event was also witnessed by the whole population of the city of Runesfrast when Max summoned the City once again.  
  
Harry closed the book, not before book marking the page and placed it at the right side of the table. Harry closed his eyes and mused on what the book had written.  
  
'Only an incredibly pure soul can wield this weapon of Light. Hmm...wonders what it means,' Harry mused. His musing was soon interrupted a sudden change in the aura around him. The changed aura belongs to those of seductive aura of a veela. However the strength of the aura was not as strong as those of a pure blood veela.  
  
'Oh no, not her!' was the first thought that raced through Harry's mind. At that precise moment, Fleur walked into the room.  
  
"Harry!" Fleur exclaimed as she walked towards Harry.  
  
'God! The day just got better!' groaned Harry inwardly. 'I should have dismantle the person's location-tracing charm within this Castle long ago!'  
  
Under normal circumstances, Harry would be happy to have some one to accompany him to the Library. But now Harry is trying to find all the information on the Chaos Breaker and the Altar of the Sword, therefore, he needs at the peace and quiet he can get. Besides, Harry would not want Fleur to appear anywhere near him. Fleur's tendency to get Harry into a romance relationship with her had increased, greatly after Harry had saved her family a few days ago from a bunch of mad trolls and Dread Knights whom wants to quench their bloodlust on a magical family under the order of Lucius Malfoy. Harry had offered them a place at the Castle to stay. And now the problems had shown themselves to him. Beside, the half-veela knows that Harry is already in love with Janet but still...  
  
"Yes, Fleur?" asked Harry politely despite of the situation.  
  
"I had been looking for you! The Order is calling for a meeting now and all is needed to be at the Grand Hall of Light," explained Fleur. Harry cursed himself mentally for jumping to conclusion so fast. She is here just to get him to the Meeting.  
  
"Sorry, I will be there right away," said Harry as he stood up. Just as he stood, Harry accidentally knocked down the book. Fleur bend down to pick up the book. The first things she read from the book weren't the title but the line, "Only one of an incredibly pure soul could wield this ultimate weapon of the Light."  
  
Throwing a brief glance at Harry as Fleur straightened up with the book, she continued, "The Order had managed to contact the Dwarfs. Their clan leader wishes to speak with you."  
  
Harry frowned at this, "Aren't Albus supposed to be in charge of this?"  
  
"Well, yes. But the Clan leader threatened to withdraw from the Alliance if he doesn't meet with you. He wants to know why they have to work with the Elves."  
  
"Very well," Harry replied before he disappeared from the Library with a swish of his cloak. Fleur then turned the book and flipped over the page being marked. Reading the whole page, Fleur then understood the prophecy.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry arrived at the Grand Hall of Light and was confronted with an angry sight. The two races was glaring at each other. All of them had their weapons drawn out. The Dragonians are flying near the ceiling to protect themselves from being caught in the crossfire. The Order of Phoenix members were currently cowering at one corner. Albus Dumbledore, however, sat at the chair in the middle of the room. It was clear that the presences of Dumbledore had prevented the two races from starting a fight. But the tension in the room was by no means defused.  
  
"May I know what's going on here?" asked Harry in a cold whisper. His voice, however low, had carried across the Hall and every one looked at him. His blazing emerald eyes surveyed the scene in front of him. Aurgdani stepped forward and cleared his throat nervously. He wasn't ready to feel the wrath of Harry. The amount of magic pulsing from Harry was overwhelming.  
  
"The Dwarves had accused us of being in alliance with the Dark Lord who had defiled our sacred lands."  
  
Harry turned towards the leader of the Dwarves and locked his glance in his eyes. The Dwarf stared back defiantly. Slowly a smile crept over his lips before Harry burst into laughter. The rest of the hall went into a stunned silence, while the leader of the Dwarves stared at Harry angrily. Finally, Harry stopped his laughter and looked back at the Dwarf.  
  
"I must admit that you are the second person who dared to stare right back at me in the height of my wrath, dwarf. Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
"Jenova."  
  
Harry narrowed his brows in concentration.  
  
"That means 'Forger' in Dwarfish. Tell me, Jenova, why do you accuse the Elves of forming an unholy alliance with the Dark Lord when it was known to all races that Elves are against all practices of Dark Arts?"  
  
"The Elf princess now bears the child of the Dark Lord whom you fought so valiantly against, Lord," replied Jenova.  
  
Harry turned towards Aurgdani and looked into the eyes of the Elf King without a word. Aurgdani trembled and replied, "My Lord, there...I...Yes..."  
  
Harry said nothing about this and continued his glaze at his Elf friend.  
  
"My daughter now bears the child of the Dark Lord, milord. I'm sorry, Harry. As a punishment, I had my daughter exiled..."  
  
"You WHAT?" roared Harry. Everyone winced at Harry's voice. "How could you exile your flesh and blood, Aurgdani? I had expected the better of you!"  
  
The King cowered at the rage of the teenage boy. Jenova looked at Harry stunned. He had never expected Harry to react so violently. He thought that the teenage wizard might be happy for the exiling of the princess for bearing the child of the Dark Lord. But instead, he looked utterly dangerous. Harry looked murderously at his Elven friend who had done such a thing.  
  
"Where exactly did you exiled her?" asked Harry in the same icy voice.  
  
"The Death Ring Mountain."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"The Death Ring Mountain, my lord."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you had done?"  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
"Everyone is to await my return. I want a jury to see whether the Princess is guilty of bearing the child of the Dark Lord."  
  
With that the Lord of Light disappeared in a flash of light. Harry arrived the realm of the elves. From where he stood, he could see the Gates of Beyond. Looking at the gates, Harry knew that the Death Ring Mountain was just beyond these gates. Without much thought, Harry stepped toward the gates. Immediately, a group of Elves jumped in front of him, with the swords and bows drawn. One of the elves, Harry noted the silver lining, which indicates that he is the leader of this group, stepped forward and held up his hand. In a deep voice, he demanded, "Stop, mortal! Not a step forward or be prepared to face the consequences."  
  
With narrowed eyes, Harry ignored the elves and continued his walk towards the outer gate. The leader stared at Harry in shock, for none had dared to challenge his authority.  
  
"Stop or we will have no mercy!" the Elf shouted. He noticed smugly that the human had stopped. Then the first two words, which Harry said in low whisper, stunned him. (Remember! Elves have superior hearing!)  
  
"Make me."  
  
With that, Harry continued his walk. The leader made a swift movement and a volley of arrows was fired, all aimed at the solitary figure. The next moment, the air around Harry rippled and all the arrows stopped and dropped on to the ground. The elves looked at Harry startled. This man without lifting his hand had stopped all the arrows from hitting him.  
  
"Another volley!" the Elf leader screamed. In response, another volley of arrows was launched. This time, the moment the arrows burst into flames the moment they left the bows. A few of the more sensitive elves could feel the rage and anger rolling off this man in waves even in the distance. The aura of power radiated from this human was incredible. Pure, seemingly unbridled but yet tame, a clear sign of a very disciplined mind is in the vicinity. Their pride in their superiority, made the elves unable to accept any human to be better than them.  
  
A couple of elves looked at Harry whom moved slowly towards them. Holding their hand above their head, they called for the water element. At once a river of raging torrents appeared from nowhere in from of Harry. Without batting an eyelid, Harry casted the Water Walk on himself, thus enabling him to cross any water surface. The elves waited until Harry reached the middle when they summoned a whirlpool to appear at Harry's feet. However, there was no effect. Harry dissipated the whirlpool almost as immediately as it was formed.  
  
Just when Harry reached the opposite shore when a barrier of Blistering Thorns appeared before him. In retaliation, Harry casted the Firewall on the barrier of Blistering Thorns, burning them into ashes. Looking the group of elves, Harry maintained his expressionless mask. The elves had put down their bows and had now held onto their sword in two-handed grip. Looking at their grip, Harry snorted. Their sword was forged for one-handed handling. By using a two-handed grip, the balance point of the sword had shifted. This will make it harder to hit the target, as it would be awkward. In short, the elves had given him an advantage, which he can and will exploit. Harry's hand went to the hilt of the Gryffindor Sword.  
  
"Make way or be prepared to feel the wrath of my sword," Harry declared in a soft whisper. The elves looked Harry and smirked. One of them even taunted Harry.  
  
"Can you? Human, you have no idea who you are dealing with!"  
  
One of the elves leapt at Harry, swing his sword in an attempt to decapitate Harry. There was a flash of silver and the elf recoiled. The other elves looked at their comrade, more precisely, his hand. Instead of a hand, what was left was a bloody stump. The hand lay in front of Harry, his hand still at the hilt of the sword. The speed of Harry's movement was a blur. With an angry snarl, the elves leapt at Harry together...  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------  
  
A note from your author:  
  
Haha! The Quest of the Swords is finally up! So how you guys like this chapter? For all new readers, this is the Sixth year of Harry's schooling, if you want a better understanding to the story, please refer to my story, Harry Potter: Lord of Light. Thanks please review!  
  
---------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
One of the elves leapt at Harry, swinging his sword in an attempt to decapitate Harry. There was a flash of silver and the elf recoiled. The other elves looked at their comrade, more precisely, his hand. Instead of a hand, what was left was a bloody stump. The hand lay in front of Harry, his hand still at the hilt of the sword. The speed of Harry's movement was a blur. With an angry snarl, the elves leapt at Harry together...  
  
In flashes of silver light, all the elves that had leapt onto Harry had retreated. All of them were nursing painful wounds on their wrists cut by Harry's sword. Now that most of the elves had back off, Harry walked towards the gate. A seal on the gate prevents anyone from opening it. However, Harry blasted the seal apart with a flick of his finger and opened the gate. He stopped and turned around. Looking at the elves, Harry pointed one of them and beckoned her to come out. The she-elf walked towards Harry shaking.  
  
"Where exactly is Princess Geletn?" Harry asked softly. The elf trembled and shook her head. Harry glared at her and she replied, "I'm not supposed to tell. Please don't force me."  
  
Harry looked behind him to see the leader shook his head. He walked over to the elf and demanded his name.  
  
"I'm Aeris, Guardian of the Gates of Beyond."  
  
"Tell me Aeris, where is Princess Geletn?"  
  
"I will not say!"  
  
Harry bend down and grabbed the robes of the elf and easily lifted elf into the air.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
The elf remains mute.  
  
"Perhaps," Harry whispered and he threw the elf aside like a ragged doll. He rolled up his sleeve, letting his mark show. And he looked at the elves. "I'm Harry Potter, Lord of Light! By my decree, you are to bring Princess Geletn to me immediately! Or by the laws which governs your realm, you will face immediate death sentence by my sword!"  
  
Immediately, two elves ran through the gates. Harry looked at the Elves, disgusted. Their thinking was utterly unforgivable. Their race, although is superior to others races, are far more inferior in their way of thinking. Soon, the two elves that had run into the Gates of Beyond have returned. It is clear that the Princess had suffered much hardship in the Death Ring Mountain.  
  
The Princess is half naked, her blouse and skirt had torn and reduced to rags. The scars and wounds across her body was evidence to how much destitution she suffered. She was so weak that she had to be carried out by the two elves. Harry scowled and moved forward. He removed his Elven robes and used it cover the Princess. The Princess tried to bow but Harry was quick to stop her.  
  
"Here, drink this," whispered Harry gently into the ears of the Princess as he offered the Rejuvenation Potion, which he carried with him, to her. Geletn swallowed the purple concoction and she winced.  
  
"Milord, that tastes bad."  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "Bitter medicine are good for our bodies."  
  
Princess Geletn offered Harry a weak smile. Although the Rejuvenation Potion is powerful, it wasn't capable of restoring one to perfect health from near death. The body still needs time to repair cells and tissues.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Geletn," whispered Harry. The Elf Princess nodded and dozed off. Harry then bend down and slide his hands under the sleeping body of the Elf Princess. Standing up, Harry stared at all the guards. His voice, clear and unruffled, carried to all the elves that had gathered.  
  
"Know this, do not judge one by their appearance for what you see can be nothing but an illusion. You have been warned."  
  
With that, Harry opened the Dimension Door and stepped into the portal. His return to the Castle caused a stir.  
  
"Silence!" Harry roared. The effect was instantaneous. Everyone stopped their quarrels and bickering and looked at Harry. His brilliant emerald eyes swept across the Hall. Everyone looked at Harry nervously.  
  
"So..." Harry began speaking. His voice is low and cold. "I was gone for about a day or two and all of you saw it fit to quarrel in my absence. Do any of you know why the Dark Lord, Riddle, had such a grip on the Wizarding world in his first rise to power? Because of wizards like you people. All of you talk about how to remove the Dark Lord and his army...yet none was willing to cooperate to attack the Dark Lord. The Dark wizards at least have one advantage more than what you all have-they are willing to cooperate with each other to remove any threat. While you claimed to be more effective than the Aurors, are you as efficient as the Death Eaters?"  
  
With that, Harry disappeared without any more words. The ghost of James Potter looked at Lily Potter in surprise.  
  
"Shall we?" asked James. Lily just nodded and followed James out of the Hall to follow Harry's footstep. They found Harry in the Castle's Infirmary. They watched as Harry proceeded to undress the Elf Princess. Harry then gently dapped the wounds with cloth soaked with a clear potion. The half-emptied bottle stands by the cabinet. Slowly, Harry began to cast spells on the Elf Princess. A piece of parchment appeared before Harry after he finished casting the spells. Harry frowned slight as he looked at the piece of parchment. James could hardly resist going behind his son to see what was written on the piece of parchment.  
  
"If you are curious, Dad, why don't you come out to the open with Mom?" Harry called as he continued reading the parchment. James and Lily floated to Harry and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Before you say anything, Mom. I'm angry. I had let my rage got the better of me. But I meant every word I said just now. I'm sorry."  
  
Lily smiled at her son warmly and replied, "I understand, dear. You are now holding onto a very heavy responsibility on your shoulder. A war is starting and yet all they can do is to quarrel and to engage each other in needless feud. At this rate, our alliance will soon fall apart."  
  
"I'm glad that you understand, mom. Can dad and you look after Geletn? I still have a score to settle with the rest of them."  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry summoned a wizardry robe and dons it. Now that he was properly dress in wizarding robes instead of muggle clothing, Harry returned to the Hall. The moment when Harry entered the room, silence reigned supreme.  
  
"First of all, I'm must apologise for my recent behavior. I understand that most of you was surprised when I blew my top when most of the time I'm a picture of calm and control. But recently, Riddle had struck three blows at our world and I didn't even have the slightest hint. This is getting frustrating! If this was to go on, the wizarding world will fall soon."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
"Lord Harry," he began, "I had receive a letter regarding to your connection with the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry frowned at this. Dumbledore then further elaborated.  
  
"The mysterious man who had rescued Hogwarts from the Dark Lord during his assault had sent this letter by a phoenix. He calls himself Judgment and used the horoscope Libra as his symbol. In it, he stated that he had blocked off the connection between you and Dark Lord. He claims that you are not ready to see want the Dark Lord now possess."  
  
Immediately, Harry argued, "But what about the one which I had seen Fudge's son?"  
  
"He had also said that there was a leak in the blockage and had repaired it. He also had written that the connection would be restored when you complete the quest of retrieving the Chaos Breaker. Now that the mystery had been solved, can we now proceed to the trial of Elf Princess Geletn? Who shall stand in Princess Geletn's defense?"  
  
"I would!" replied Harry.  
  
"As you wish, Lord Harry," smiled Dumbledore and he bowed. "And who shall be prosecutor?"  
  
"I shall!" replied Jenova.  
  
"So do I!" replied Aurgdani.  
  
"The Jury shall be the Dragonians who had none of the feud shared between the two races. I shall be the Judge to this Court! Please, may the Prosecutors begin by submitting your case?"  
  
Immediately, Aurgdani stood up and started state all the reason why his daughter should be labeled as an elf whom had turned towards the Dark Side. Soon Jenova continued the reasons why the Princess should be termed as Dark. Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "Now that the prosecutors had presented their case, may the defense counsel of Princess Geletn presents his case?"  
  
Harry stood up and addressed everyone in the Hall. His calm composure and along with his clear voice held the undivided attention of everyone within the room.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, Dragonians, Elves, Dwarves, ghost and Honourable Judge and Juries, as the first prosecutor, King Aurgdani, had stated himself, the Princess had been raped by the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. As all knows, the term rape is defined as a crime of a man or a boy having sexual intercourse with a woman or a girl forcibly and without her consent. This statement, alone, had toppled all your previous accusations of Princess Geletn joining the Dark Side."  
  
"Secondly, the Princess was not given the chance to defend herself. I had found Princess Geletn chained to the wall in your very own dungeon, King Aurgdani. If according to what you was saying, King Aurgdani, I can have you arrested."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You had sent me a letter stating that your realm was under siege. But when I arrived about five to ten minutes, your city had already fallen. In your letter, you stated that your capital was a day's march from the Dark Lord's position. As such, the Capital shouldn't have fall when my friends and I arrived. Your letter had led me to the Dark Lord. Secondly, you had me arrested and escorted straight to the Dark Lord, unarmed."  
  
Immediately, whisperings between everyone could be heard. Aurgdani looked exceedingly embarrassed. Merlin and Max smiled faintly, Harry had made used of the Elf King's accusations and turned them against the King. This case was tipped to Harry's side.  
  
"Objection!" called Jenova. "The Lord's accusation has nothing to do with this case, your Honor!"  
  
"It has everything to do with this case," replied Harry. "I' m going to explain the reasons soon, if you let me."  
  
"Silence!" called Dumbledore as he let loose a few minor explosion from his wand. "Lord Harry, you better explain what the accusation has with the case or I will allow the objection be overruled."  
  
"Very well, your Honour. If that isn't betrayal to the Light, then tell me, what is betrayal? The Princess had not control of her body's system of getting pregnant while the King had control over his guards and yet he had me, Lord of Light, arrested, disarmed and into the hands of the Dark Lord. This is the difference; one has the power of choice between right and wrong whereas the other wasn't given a choice."  
  
"As for the second prosecutor, Jenova, claims that the Princess should be labeled Dark because she bears the child of the Dark Lord. Allow me to question you, if your father had committed a crime and was exiled from your world, will you be labeled as a criminal?"  
  
"No!" came Jenova's swift reply.  
  
"Very well, you have answer. You had toppled your accusation by yourself. No child should be implicated by the action and the deeds of their father but by the deeds which they had done should they be judged. Chinese has this saying, 'None was born evil; all was born innocent.' I will not let the action of one-man result in the lost of two life. I believe that through education one can be taught the difference of right and wrong. It's not who, or what we are that defines us as Light and Dark, but our actions and choices alone that judges us. Thank you, your Honour."  
  
"Do the prosecutors or the defense counsel has anything to add?" asked Dumbledore as he looked between his favorite student and the leader of the two feuding races. All three shook their heads. Dumbledore then declared, "Due to the uniqueness of this case in which no witnesses could be call to provide any substantial evidence to support either the defense counsel or the prosecutors, the court will temporary adjourn for the Jury to discuss about the provided evidences which both side had offered. We will resume trial tomorrow to determine the fate of Princess Geletn. Court adjourn!"  
  
Harry bowed and leaved the Grand Hall of Light with a swish of his robe. He retreated to the Castle's Infirmary. There, he found his parents quarreling. Silently, Harry summoned his Air Elements and used it to form an armchair. Sitting himself in it, Harry observed with much interest the 'show', which his parents are staging soon.  
  
"Now really, James! Harry had left us the responsibility to look after the Princess and all you can think of is the trial?"  
  
"I want to see how my only son had became. Like you, a bookworm, or like me, a mischievous prankster."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" shrieked Lily Potter. "I'm a bookworm?!"  
  
Harry noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the Princess was awakened. Giving her a small smile, Harry gave a gesture for to remain silent. The Princess nodded in response.  
  
"It's that such a bad thing!?"  
  
"No, but..." began James but he was cut off by a dangerous looking Lily.  
  
"But what, James? You are god-damm lucky that I'm dead, you son of a gun! Otherwise, be prepared to find your ass in..."  
  
Harry made it a point to interrupt his mother and announcing his arrival by a simple manner- clearing of his throat. Immediately, Lily Potter stopped her scolding and looked at Harry.  
  
"Really colourful language you used, Mom," smiled Harry, his eyes sparkling in a way similar to Dumbledore's. "I'm so glad that it was my friends and Sirius who corrupted me, not you mom. Otherwise, Dumbledore will have headache trying to discover who was the person who had taught me such language, for he would never suspect you for saying these."  
  
Lily looked utterly embarrassed while James looked at Harry with a mischievous grin on his face. The Elf princess smiled despite her injuries. This resulted in a sudden pain in her side. Harry noted her smile turned into grimace. With the grace he had acquired during the lessons he had learnt in China, he crossed the room and was by Geletn before anyone knew it. Handing a pill to her, Harry conjured up a glass of water and gave it to her. Swallowing the pill, the Princess felt the pain lessen.  
  
"What's that, milord?"  
  
Harry grinned and answered, "A mixture of Arnica, Black Poplar, California Poppy and Coneflower. It helps to reduce pain and can act as a numbing pill if need. Just adjust the proportion of the various herbs."  
  
Lily looked at Harry surprised, "None of plants and their effect that you had said was written in any of the books in the Library."  
  
"Try looking for Muggle medical herbs books. Merlin had informed me that they don't update their medical section with Muggles traditional herbs healing. The reason is simple. Most wizards and witches shun Muggle traditional style of herbs healing. They believe that it's mostly useless. But I had seen this traditional medicine at work, I must say its more effective and more efficient then our medical potions. And as a bonus, it mostly taste much better."  
  
"And I didn't spend my times in China by sitting there, holding my hands behind me and sleep all day long. I like the style of Chinese fighting. The Chinese had a number of important rules on fight. 'One fights not to kill, but to protect. Always remember there are people who are stronger then you.' I like all these martial art philosophy. And in fights, their definition of winning is, 'Keep your style unpredictable' and 'One hit, one kill.' Funny philosophy but always works."  
  
Harry grimaced as he remembered the encounters that he had on Mount Dream- Cloud. Not once was he was not defeated. Even with the novices fought with him. All their moves are unpredictable and they bring him down with just one hit.  
  
"Well, Lord Harry, it seems that you have your fair shares of defeats as well," grinned Geletn. "So tell us, who had defeated the all-powerful Lord of Light?"  
  
TBC...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Haha! Another chapter completed. So how you like this? Please review and let me know! A note of thanks to all my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
------  
  
Misty-Malfoy: Thanks!  
  
Rhinemjr: Thanks! I will try but no promises!  
  
Wytil: Look above!  
  
Nasser Himura: Thanks! I also hope that my ISP can settle this with the aid of the Consumer Association of Singapore (CASE). Then I can get my internet back!  
  
Athenkitty: Woah! Slow down, my friend. My 50cc bike can't catch up with your 2500cc car...  
  
Jeni Black: Thanks! Remember to review too!  
  
Androme: Haha! I understand but, *Music!* The way, ah ha, I like it ah ha!  
  
Maxx77: Thanks! I just love cliffies! *Smirk!*  
  
Koolerz: Thanks!  
  
G3tog4unlog on: Thanks!  
  
Cloak: Thanks!  
  
Kemenran: Will do!  
  
Darkangelgep: I do have spell check. By the by, my systems is using American English, so if you are used to Britain English, there may be some error.  
  
-------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
---- 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Well, Lord Harry, it seems that you have your fair shares of defeats as well," grinned Geletn. "So tell us, who had defeated the all-powerful Lord of Light?"  
  
"Correction, Princess Geletn. I'm not all-powerful. The Chinese started training very young."  
  
"How young?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not too young, about four," said Harry nonchalant.  
  
"Four years old?"  
  
"Yes, four. Their basic training is about six years in average. It depends on the diligence of the person. The place, which I went to, was the largest sect of the whole of China. It is named the Mount Dream-Cloud. Nice name, huh? Anyway, their form of magic is rather similar to my elemental magic. By the way, there are a number of sects in China, each of them have a different style. The Dream-Cloud sect focuses mainly on drawing their energy from the Nature. Then making use of it, they boost up their powers and attack. I was unable to master their way of magic but, strangely, they don't call it magic. They call it martial arts or spiritual powers."  
  
"There is a reason for this, Harry," a voice spoke out behind Harry. Harry knew the person is Dumbledore. "Can you tell me why?"  
  
"Well, I think that its because they are just different."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said admonishingly, "The reason for this is simple. The Chinese accepts supernatural events. Besides when their form of magic was at their infancy, the land was plagued with war. With addition of the geographical isolation of China, it is no wonder that their magic was practiced differently and named differently," said Dumbledore. "I can see that you may have wasted time in China, Harry."  
  
"Actually, I had spend my time in China learning the True Combat, I can't understand what they were teaching so the leader trained me in True Combat," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, the court is about to start," said Dumbledore," Would you return to the Grand Hall of Light?"  
  
"Very well, Albus," Harry's facial expression changed immediately and walked out of the room. James found it hard to believe this was his son. A person who can hide his emotion at will. Dumbledore looked at door and sigh, "He had changed much, Harry. I think that is because of the Battle of Paris...Oh well, I better be gone."  
  
--------------------  
  
Looking at the assort of race, Harry knew that even if the Jury overrules him, he could use his power to protect the Princess. He knew that only Tom Riddle's powers and skills are on par with him.  
  
"We are ready to pronounce the verdict," declared Dumbledore. "Jury, if you please?"  
  
"As we had studied the case provided by the prosecutors and the defense counsel, we had arrived at an unanimous agreement. Princess Geletn Rctpor is..."  
  
The tension in the room was utterly palatable.  
  
"Free of all charges brought forth by Elf King Aurgdani IXI Rctpor and Dwarf Clan leader, Jenova. She is to be restored to her position."  
  
"Very well, the Jury had spoken," declared Dumbledore. Looking around, he continued, "I hope that everyone will abide by the terms of law and treat the Princess Geletn with respect and honour."  
  
"If not," Harry said, "Be prepared to face my wrath. Elf Princess Geletn is now under my protection. I have warned all of you. If I hear anyone showing disrespect to Princess Geletn, be prepared to be deal by your race's own law."  
  
"The Lord of Light had spoken," Merlin said as he looked around. "It shall be carried out! One warrior from each race is to return and spread this news. Now."  
  
Immediately, one member of each race stood up and disappeared. Harry looked around with his piercing green eyes. He had never expected the different races could be so divided. All of them, instead of the legendary quantities of each race though to possess, had disappeared.  
  
'This is damn loose alliance of the Light,' Harry thought as he left the Hall for sleep. 'I wonder if we are strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord and the Burning Legion with such a weak alliance?'  
  
Then without any warning, Darkness claimed Harry...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Greetings, young Lord of Light," said one of the two figures that had appeared before Harry in the Darkness around him. The speaker was a clearly a female, for the tone and tenor of the voice was soft, gentle, musical and feminine. Despite of all that Harry had seen in his short life, all he could say in front of the two figures was, "Who are you?"  
  
The two figures chuckled lightly at the question. The lady replied, "I, my Lord, am known as Fate."  
  
"Then the one besides you must be known as Destiny," Harry said as he looked at the one standing beside Fate. "And I must be going nuts," muttered Harry undertone.  
  
"My, aren't you smart," teased Destiny. Whether he missed the last comment or purposely ignored it, Harry didn't know.  
  
"Why, thank you" Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why does the Greatest Guardian of all Living and Dead come to this isolated place in the middle of nowhere to seek small, little me?"  
  
The pair exchanged a knowing look, not appearing to be affected by Harry's sarcasm. Harry just stood there looking at them, although he hadn't the faintest idea of what was happening.  
  
"We are here, milord," started Destiny, deciding to play along with Harry's rules.  
  
"Stop!" exclaimed Harry as he held up his hand. "Rule number one, always remember, never, ever, call me Lord."  
  
"He's really a feisty fellow, my dear brother," said Fate as she looked at Destiny.  
  
"Now, I have limited time and so, can we go straight into what is on today's agenda?"  
  
"Good, I see that you haven't let us lead you into waiting for us to finish quarreling," smiled Destiny.  
  
"First of all, Harry, what we are about to reveal can be very shocking, so be prepared," said Fate. Harry snorted at this.  
  
"First of all, Harry, your heritage is very unique."  
  
Silence.  
  
"From your father's side, you are the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Fate continued.  
  
"From your mother's side, the line of King Arthur Pendragon is continued."  
  
"What!?" shouted Harry, "But that's impossible!"  
  
"How do you explain your ability to draw out the Sword of Godric Gryffindor? Or your uncannily knowledge of how magic works?"  
  
"There are a lot of books on magic in the Library in the Castle of Light!"  
  
"True, but do you know that you are one of the few who was able to understand what was written in them."  
  
"This is impossible," muttered Harry. "I must be going crazy..."  
  
"Not at all," smiled Fate.  
  
A sudden thought caused Harry to blanch. If his mother is the descendent of King Arthur, doesn't that make Aunt Petunia and that whale-like cousin of his...that very thought made Harry turn green. As if reading his thought, Destiny said.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. Your aunt and cousin are distantly related to you. Your mother's mother was the descendent of King Arthur. With giving birth to your mother, she died of birth-difficulty. Your grandfather remarried and you know the rest."  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
"Ashen-Shugar,"  
  
Without thinking, Harry turned and replied, "What?"  
  
Fate and Destiny smiled.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Harry Potter, it is time for you to know. The reason for your survival of the unblockable killing curse, the Avada Kedavra curse. You, Harry, aren't a mortal."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are the reincarnation of the most powerful being of the Seventh Heaven. The Ancient Guardian Archangel of all realms, Ashen-Shugar."  
  
"Crazy!" Harry replied.  
  
"It's true. You are the incarnation Ashen-Shugar."  
  
"What you are saying is impossible, prove me wrong" Harry said.  
  
Fate held up her hand and a transparent shape appeared. On further inspection, the shape was rather similar to a human.  
  
"This, Harry, is the matrix of the human body."  
  
Harry peered at the diminutive figure and was surprised to see the skeleton frame, muscle and internal organs.  
  
"What about those of an Archangel?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Harry, an angel isn't defined by it's physical matrix, but by it magical matrix," smiled Destiny.  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry, deadpanned. "I need layman's term, not a tactical explanation."  
  
"This, Harry," said Fate as she held up her hands again, "is the matrix of the human magical core, the source of all magical powers or whatever you can call it."  
  
Harry looked at the mind and was surprised to see it divided into section. Each section was clearly labeled. One was defined as elemental power and etc.  
  
"Harry, one must understand that the amount of power one can hold is limited. The most basic magic is your wand-based magic. This is the root of all magic in a human. It is this basic magic which enables one to gain other abilities. It is a source of power. Have you ever wondered why you are so powerful?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"The purpose is to let us open up your abilities. The Order of Light exists to make use of your powers to unlock your more predominant abilities. The curse of Lord Voldemort had transferred his gift of Parseltongue to you, thus enabling the Order of Light to open up your beast speech. Your..." said Fate.  
  
"Enough!" cried Destiny, "We had wasted enough time, Harry. Are you ready to unlock all your abilities?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"No, you don't. But the question is are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Harry, open up your mind. Clear of all emotions, desires and all feelings," whispered Fate.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's mind was plunged into a sea of pain. Such pain that he never ever experienced. Not even when Lord Voldemort by tortured him the Cruciatus curse at his resurrection ceremony during June two years ago. Harry wants to scream but no sound came out. Dimly, he understood what the Longbottoms had gone through when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them. Then abruptly it stopped. Harry gasped. In front of him, Fate and Destiny looked at him smilingly.  
  
"What was that?" he gasped. Moving his fingers, Harry suddenly discovered his raw magical power had dropped significantly. However, there some...new powers flowing within him.  
  
"With the aid of your power, we had release most of your potential abilities. Some however are beyond your reach."  
  
"What power did I gain?"  
  
"Let's see," Destiny said in mock thoughtfulness. "You gained control over all elements-Ice, Lightning, Wood, Metal, Light, Darkness, Time and Change. You are now an immortal as you regained your Archangel status. That's about it all."  
  
"Why don't you try reverting to your angel form, Harry?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Look into yourself. You know how."  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry dived into the wealth of knowledge stored within him. Suddenly, he knew. Like a door opened before him, Harry knew what was need to done for him to transform to his angelic form. Harry sent his power flowing all over his body. Opening his mind, Harry sought for the hidden form and willed it to be released. All he felt was a brief discomfort then it was over.  
  
"Well, Harry, it seems that you have successfully transformed," smiled Fate, "I must say that you looked very nice."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and conjured a mirror. He looked at his reflection and smiled. He does look nice in this angelic form.  
  
"Please, sis, find me an angel that look rather like...say a certain Dark Lord," Destiny rolled his eyes, "Besides, we need to inform Harry about one more thing."  
  
"Yes, right. Well, Harry, at your parent's sixth year, Riddles had tried to be funny. He wants to remove you as an opponent."  
  
"So? I wasn't born yet...Don't tell me, Tom Riddle wants to remove the threat before it even come true."  
  
"Well, that's correct. Besides, you need to go back in time to retrieve your second sword."  
  
"What sword? I need to retrieve the Chaos Breaker only."  
  
"No. The Altar of Swords had been sealed once again by the Lady Guardian. To reopen the doorway to the Altar of Swords, you need not only the Orb of Light. You will need the Sword Gryffindor and the Excalibur. Only together the doorway can be open once more. That's beside the point, more importantly, you need to protect your parents from assassination attempt by the Dark Lord. So be warned, you have a much harder time to deal with this. At not cost are you to reveal your true motive at Hogwarts."  
  
"But how am I going back in time? The best Time-Turner can only turn back time for three days."  
  
"Have you forgotten what element you have just gain control?"  
  
"Ice, Lightning, Wood, Metal, Light, Darkness, Change and...TIME!?"  
  
TBC...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A note form your Author:  
  
Haha! I had wanted to do a time-travel fan fiction! Haha! Anyway, how you guys like this story? I think that the grammatical errors that I used to make have reduced. Anyway, hope that you guys like! Please read and review! A word of thanks to all the previous reviewers! They are:  
  
-------  
  
Rhinemjr: Thanks!  
  
Persona non grata: Thank you! I know my previous story have a lot of errors but I will try to edit them...Still looking for a beta who is willing to go through all 41 chapters...  
  
Crazyfanfictionfanatic: *Grins!*  
  
Nasser Himura: Harry didn't lean much about fighting in China. Too little time. I had spent 3 years building martial art foundation...That is the basic stances, punching, and kicking. I'm still learning more advance arts. My personal favorite is sword and the staff. Thanks for the review anyway.  
  
Nphipps: Here you go!  
  
Arizosa: *evil smirk!* You will have to wait till near the end. Whahaha!  
  
Chicken Stars: I think I was trying to make him a bit too biased...or in a certain way, a politician...which means stupid. Yah, you're right.  
  
Jeni black: Oh! Thank you! Language isn't my strong suit. Haha! Science is my better subject.  
  
Cloak: Necromancy...that comprises of Summoning, Bone and Poison and Immortality...But in this story, to fully become a necromancer, one must sacrifice their magic. I don't think Lord Voldemort is willing to do that...He can only become a part immortal, which means that he can't be kill by conventional magical means.  
  
Darkangelgep: Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty: no...They are not hard to read but...well, you are a kitten, so perhaps you are just curious. Anyway, just read to find out!  
  
Kemenran: Here you go!  
  
-------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
---- 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"But how am I going back in time? The best Time-Turner can only turn back time for three days."  
  
"Have you forgotten what element you have just gain control?"  
  
"Ice, Lightning, Wood, Metal, Light, Darkness, Change and...TIME!?"  
  
"Correct, you can travel through time without the normal restrictions of a few hours or days. You can easily go back for a million years if you please. But that is beside the point. Your main task is to protect your parent from the Dark Lord. The items you will need are available at the Vault. Anyway, this is my parting word to you, be impartial. Things aren't what they seem to appear. And do not attempt to invoke the Element of Change for it answers to no one but those who truly see magic as it is. And most importantly, beware of the Fool, he can prove to be your undoing."  
  
"Wait! What do you meant by beware of the Fool?" shouted Harry but in vain. They have disappeared. With a sudden gasp, Harry woke up. He sprung forward so fast that the Elf Healers were surprised.  
  
"Ah...Milord, you have awakened," greeted one of the Elf Healers.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry as he tried to calm his confused mind.  
  
"My Lord, you had fainted without any apparent reason. We had brought you to the Hospital Wing. We tried to find out the reason for your sudden collapse but we were unable to attain to any plausible conclusion. We were unable to wake you for the last five days..."  
  
"How long was I unconscious?"  
  
"Seven days, Lord Harry," said Princess Geletn as she stepped into the room. "Father had summoned the best of our Healers to heal you."  
  
"Send my thanks to your father and call for a council immediately," said Harry as he got up from the bed. Pulling on the robe that hung by the side of the bed, Harry dressed as the elves left the room. Looking around, Harry wondered if he would be able to protect all this from destruction caused by the Dark Lord.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry watched, indifference, as the various leaders of the races gathered together in the Grand Hall of Light. Soon he will be breaking the news to them, inwardly, he wondered if they will be able to keep the world from being overrun by the Dark Lord and his minions. Merlin's voice rang out, shaking Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Now that everyone has gathered together, we shall hear what Lord Harry has to say. Milord, if you please."  
  
Harry stood up and addressed the various leaders.  
  
"Greetings to all," began Harry as he gaze across the hall from the podium, "I have called fro this unexpected meeting for one reason. I will be leaving soon. I will be away one year and I will have utterly minimum contact with the present time and news."  
  
A stunning silent greeted Harry. They say the hydrogen bomb makes no noise: there is only a blinding white flash that strikes cities dead. The noise comes only after the flash, after the silence. That is the kind of silence that blazed in the Grand Hall of Light now.  
  
"I will be leaving the task of protecting our world to Albus Dumbledore. Is there any objection?" Harry asked mildly. Immediately, a wave of protest and shout rippled through the Hall. Harry let the babble of voice wash over him. But after hour, the noise was beginning to get on his nerve.  
  
"Silence!" roared Harry. The vocal protest stopped immediately. "I have decided. If no, the world that we all now know as will be all but reality."  
  
"But milord, what will happen should the Dark Lord himself strike? We will be powerless against his nearly unlimited power and his ruthlessness."  
  
"I highly doubt that he will attack when he sensed...my absence. He wants to strike when I'm around. Anyway, use these maze formation to protect major cities in Europe," as Harry said that, he withdrew a book and threw it onto the table, "Should the Dark Lord strike; he will discover some unpleasant surprises in stored for him. These maze formations are designed to destroy enemy troops, drive them crazy or simply making them lost. Now that I have finish with begin, I shall take my leave."  
  
With a swish of his cloak, Harry disappeared from the Grand Hall of Light, leaving the Hall in an uproar. He reappeared in the Beastiary and called out in Phoenixea, ::Dark Flare, come with me. I'm in need of your service.::  
  
With a thrill, the phoenix flew towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. Without a word, Harry and the phoenix disappeared from the Castle of Light.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'Diagon Alley doesn't look much different fifteen years ago,' thought Harry as he weaved his way through crowd milling around the narrow walkway. He had rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron and left Dark Flare in his room. A midnight black phoenix would be too much of a magnet for attention, especially a student during these dark times. He had left everything back at his time, except for the Sword of Gryffindor and the Orb of Light.  
  
Looking at the list in his hand, Harry noted that the books needed was not much of a difference from the books he had used during his own time, other then the version. He slowly made his way to Flourish and Blotts. He cursed himself softly, why did he choose such a busy day to go back to his parent's school year?  
  
"Excuse me," said Harry as he tried to make his voice sound gruffly with an accent, "Where can I purchase the books as listed here?"  
  
The clerk looked at Harry and gave him a long, thoughtful look. Harry met his eyes defiantly. Harry knew that not many men were able to meet his eyes for long. Something about his eyes caused people to feel highly discomforted. True enough, the clerk broke his eye contact and looked aside, blinking his eyes rapidly.  
  
"And you are?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Harry, Harry Sleth Arrou Dora. Exchange student from the Soviet Community Magical Education Academy, here for a year exchange program with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Very well, Professor Dumbledore had given us a letter about your arrival. However, you are late by a week and therefore, we see the need of charging you an extra of twenty Galleons for helping you to safeguard the books," said the clerk with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Without any word of warning, Harry drew out the Sword of Gryffindor from the sheath tied to his back and held the pointed end at the throat of the clerk. His movement, so fast and fluid, the clerk had no chance to see what happen until the cold blade of the weapon was at his Adam's apple. Harry's smile was mirthless.  
  
"Now gentleman, a set of books hardly cost much storing space, especially to a shop run by a group of wizards who graduated from Hogwarts. The reputation far exceeds any school in the whole of Europe. Do you still wish charge me for a few Galleons over the small matter of keep my book? Or do I have help you remove your head from your shoulder?" asked Harry, his smile was cold.  
  
A crowd had gathered together when Harry drew out his sword. A few moments later, a man walked out and rushed to the clerk.  
  
"Now, now, gentlemen. What seems to be the problem?" asked the man.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"The manager of Flourish and Blotts. Now sir, would you be kind enough to put that sword away?"  
  
"Fine, after I get an explanation. Why is there a need to collect money for being late to collect my books? I had trouble cutting through the red tapes with my Ministry and allow a Portkey to be set up. That's why I'm late," said Harry, his eyes flashed with anger. "Now what do you have to say?"  
  
The manager threw the clerk a scathing look, clearly displaying his anger. He turned towards Harry and smiled, "Now Mr..."  
  
"Arrou Dora," said Harry.  
  
"Mr Arrou Dora, I must apologize for my clerk's unexpected rudeness. I'm willing to compensate you..." said the manager but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Compensate? I'm not interested in issue of money or payment; this is a matter of moral and principle. Now sir, look, it's the time of Darkness. A Dark Lord is on the rise and your shop is trying to cheat foreigners. This will result the failure in any alliance. Now, my book if you please?"  
  
"Here," said the manager and thrust them into the hands of Harry.  
  
"The cost?"  
  
"There is no need for any form of payment. It had been our mistake..."  
  
"I insist. I will not accept any free services or goods. Tell me the price of the books?"  
  
"Very well," said the manager as he took Harry's books and place them on the counter. Slowly he tallied the total cost of the books. As he muttered to himself, Harry noticed the crowd that had gathered outside the bookshop. He turned, his hood over his head with shadows over his features. As one the crowd gasped. Before them, stood a sinister figure with an elegant sharp sword in his hand. All of a sudden, two orbs of emerald green appeared with the shadows of the hood. The orbs appeared expressionless. His sword arm moved up and the crowd had moved back reflectively, some of the group even ran away, screaming. But Harry merely returned his sword into his sheath.  
  
"That would be 50 Galleons, 17 Sickles and 5 Knuts, sir."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry as he withdrew a bag of gold from his pocket. "Here, take this, there is 60 Galleons within and keep the change." with that, Harry was out of the shop. He went around and purchased what he had needed in this year at Hogwarts before he return to his room in the Leaking Cauldron. There, he packed his school trunk and casting massive protective magic within the room before he went to sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry woke up at 6 in the morning and went to Gringotts. There he saw a few goblins and he walked over to them and spoke, "Thus through time I had arrive in this place of darkness, I seek the vault of the Light."  
  
The few goblins that heard that went pale. Immediately, they stood up and rushed to open the door that connected to the dungeons below. Without a word, Harry strolled into the labyrinth and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a cart rolled to a stop in front of Harry. He leapt into the cart and headed for the vault. Stopping by the vault, Harry stepped out and pulled out the key from within his robes. The door open after Harry slides in the key. Harry walked into the mist of the green smoke that emitted from vault.  
  
---------------------  
  
Later...  
  
---------------------  
  
Harry loitered at the platform between nine and ten, looking lost. In short acting lost. Few people gave him any lasting look although there was a phoenix perched onto his shoulder. He had casted an Invisibility spell on the bird. He looked at his watch; one retrieved from the Vault and discovered that he have half an hour left before the train leaves. Abandoned all pretext; Harry pushed the trolley straight at the wall between platform 10 and 9.  
  
He reappeared at the magical platform 9 3/4. He heaved his trunk on to the train and begins his search for an empty compartment. Lucky, he managed to secure the last remaining compartment. He settled down and took out a cloth and polish. Damping the cloth with a charm, Harry drew out his sword and began to polish the Sword of Gryffindor.  
  
A slight lug informed Harry that the train had started. Then all of a sudden, the door slide open and revealed a very pretty lady with flaming red hair. Immediately, Harry wandlessly casted an Illusion charm on his name and the name of the Founder on his sword. Harry noted that she have Harry's own eyes, emerald green, almond shaped. The pair of eyes widen in surprise. Harry started to count down for her to scream. Her hand went to her mouth and gasp.  
  
"Oh my god!" she gasped.  
  
Without a word, Harry returned his sword back to his scabbard and locked his eyes with the girl. The girl looked at his sword and stared at Harry.  
  
"Do you know," whispered the girl as her eyes glued to the lethal blade, "that in Hogwarts, any kind of muggle weaponry is banned in Hogwarts?"  
  
"I have been given permission, Miss...?"  
  
"Evan, Lily Evan."  
  
"Well, Lily, Professor Dumbledore had allowed me to carry this sword around for it will not part with me. If you don't believe in its properties, you can try it out at Hogwarts."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Harry smiled, "My apologies, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Harry Sleth Arrou Dora, the exchange student from Soviet Community Magical Education Academy."  
  
"Oh you are the Soviet student whom we are all informed about in our letter."  
  
At that, the door slide opened and revealed...  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------  
  
Well, another chapter completed. I don't want to do the same thing that everyone had done about time travel. Anyway, I want to know your comments about this chapter. Please read and review. Many thanks to my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
----  
  
blah29: Thank you! *bow*  
  
sorcerer: Sorry!  
  
Athenakitty: Alright, alright! I surrender. You can ask all you want but I can answer only a few question with the chapter. Thanks anyway!  
  
Nasser Himura: Thank you! But too bad, Harry isn't going to break up with Janet...  
  
Nphipps: Thanks!  
  
Jeni Black: Is it? *scratches head* No, Harry isn't god. There are things that he can do. By the by, history, science and geography is my strong points. Math, I total sucks.  
  
ColdFlameX: Thanks!  
  
Kemenran: Here you go! Enjoy!  
  
Darkangelgep: No beta currently, still looking. I have no comments for your first question...yet. As for the element of change, I will give you an overview of the element classification.  
  
Air, Earth, Fire and Water are the four fundamental Elements.  
  
Ice, Metal, Wood, and Lightning are the transition Elements.  
  
Light, Darkness, Time and Change are the four transcendental Elements.  
  
These will be further explained in the future. ----  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long,  
  
Until next time,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
--- 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Oh you are the Soviet student whom we are all informed about in our letter."  
  
At that, the door slide opened and revealed someone rather familiar.  
  
"Hey Mudblood!"  
  
'Well, now I why that idiot looked so familiar,' thought Harry warily. 'Lucius Malfoy.'  
  
"For once, Malfoy!" snapped Lily. "Stop calling me Mudblood! We have a visitor."  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here? Another Potty?" the voice drawled. Harry noted that elder Malfoy looked totally like Draco Malfoy. But at the mention of the name Potter, Harry darkened.  
  
"For your information, he is Harry Sleth Arroua Dora," snapped Lily again. "He's from Soviet Community Magical Education Academy, our new exchange student!" Turning to Harry, "This is Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"I know," replied Harry, his eyes shining with something akin to mischief, "Lucius Malfoy, only son of Draekn Malfoy and Moraine Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy's eyes shone with pride while Lily looked aghast.  
  
"Am I really that famous in Soviet Union?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Why, yes! We always have a fanfare when anyone bearing your family name arrive."  
  
"Really? What kind of fanfare?"  
  
"A funeral fanfare, lamenting our bad luck," said Harry casually. Immediately, Malfoy turned scarlet while Lily tried to smother her laughter.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"You are a disgrace to your father, Malfoy! You are expected to be much better to trade subtle insults!"  
  
"If you are not of a pureblood, you are not fit to talk with me!"  
  
"Pureblood? Your family may have been around for a long time but can your family traced to the time of King Arthur Pendragon? No? Only five family of magic can be traced to the time of King Arthur Pendragon and none are Malfoys. Both of your ancestors had started as muggles and here you are claiming the purity of blood," spat Harry. "Now scam!"  
  
Malfoy drew out his wand and point it at Harry. A corner of his mouth twitched as he started to mouth an incantation. However, Harry was much more faster. His wand was out in a spilt second. There was a blast as the spell hit its target. Lily could feel the draught as the spell blazed passes her.  
  
Lily turned and saw Malfoy was thrown out of the compartment. A sudden realization caused her to blush to an embarrass red. Lucius Malfoy had been stripped stark naked. She turned to cover her embarrassment. Harry noted his mother's embarrassment and waved his wand. The door slammed shut.  
  
"Have a seat, please, Lily. Really, I must apologise for my choice of spell," said Harry, shaking his head. "I hope that after being stripped naked, Lucius Malfoy will be humbled."  
  
He leaned back and removed the Invisibility Charm on his phoenix. Dark Flare came into sight and turned a baneful eye towards Lily. Harry lifted up his hand and the phoenix jumped over from his shoulder to his hand. Once again, Lily gasped, "How in the name of Merlin..."  
  
The phoenix gave a trill at the name of Merlin. Lily looked surprised that the phoenix understood human language. Harry glared the phoenix and was returned with an indignant trill. Harry laughed.  
  
Lily looked at the phoenix. Her eyes took in the beautiful plumage of the bird. The plumage of the phoenix is midnight blue and black. A glossy shine...no, scratch that! There was a glow from the phoenix. The unearthly glow was black and midnight blue, radiating a sense of calm and yet power. Her eyes traveled to Harry and lingered there. Somehow, Harry was able to communicate with the phoenix. For some strange reasons, Harry looked rather like the annoying James Potter. Lily noted with surprised that Harry's eyes looked exactly like hers.  
  
"Harry, how come your phoenix is..."  
  
"How come my phoenix is midnight blue and black instead of the regular golden red?"  
  
Lily nodded vigorously. Harry grinned and turned to his phoenix, currently preoccupied itself by pecking Harry's robes.  
  
"Enough, Dark Flare," Harry admonished. "And don't you go pecking Lily! She have quite enough on her hands without you disturbing her!"  
  
The phoenix gave Harry an very offended look as if to say, "What!? Since when did I have such thoughts?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Lily laughed openly at Harry and the phoenix. Harry is such a likable person. Although he had stripped Lucius Malfoy naked, he at least had a plausible reason. Unlike the annoying James Potter. Speaking of James Potter, Lily suddenly noted that Harry looked rather like James Potter. His wild unkempt hair and his facial expression were unnervingly similar to the insufferable idiot James Potter. The resemblance ended there. Harry had a much more leaner body and a healthy tan on his skin.  
  
'He's hot!' thought Lily. 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend?'  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Do..." Lily began tentatively. Harry looked at Lily questioningly. Lily plunged in recklessly, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Harry smiled and took out a photo from within his robe and handed it over to Lily. In the photo, it showed Harry and very beautiful girl. Her features were well defined. Her long smooth lustrous hair framed her delicate face. In short, she was a very attractive girl. Lily felt a faint sense of disappointment and jealousy. Harry's sudden laughter shattered Lily's thought.  
  
"I must say that you are jealous of my girlfriend, Lily. Surprisingly, you don't know me well enough and you want to be my girlfriend."  
  
Lily blushed and tried to cover her face while Harry laughed.  
  
"What is her name?" asked Lily in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
"Janet Heselwood," said Harry dreamily.  
  
"Janet Heselwood," mused Lily, "A very beautiful name."  
  
"You think so too?"  
  
Lily nodded. It was then the compartment door slide open. Dark Flare disappeared with a bright flash of blue light. At the doorway, four people stood.  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," muttered Lily darkly under her breath. "Hogwarts' infamous Marauders."  
  
"Hey, James! The rumors are indeed true! This kid looked exactly like you!" said Sirius. Harry noted Sirius looked just like what he was twenty years in the future.  
  
"Indeed," smiled James, "I can see a potential mischief-maker in the near future. That was a one damn nice spell, my friend. What spell did you used?"  
  
Harry smirked and reply, "The Invisibility Charm."  
  
Immediately Lily and the Marauders looked at Harry in surprise and roared with laughter. James and Sirius looked at Harry with something akin to awe and respect.  
  
"Well, I never!" whispered Sirius. "Invisibility Charm! There must be other charms to use!"  
  
Harry laughed and replied, "There is a lot of spell which one can use to embarrass others. The Invisibility Charm is one of them. The Image Illusion Charm is another."  
  
"Think of all the possibilities, Sirius," said James. Sirius nodded vigorously. Remus looked at Harry in mild surprise and asked, "Well, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
Harry looked at Remus. He turned towards Lily and said, "Would you mind to leaving us alone, Lily?"  
  
Lily looked highly offended and was about to retort when Harry interrupted, "Just me and Remus. Help me throw the rest of them out, thank you!"  
  
Lily smiled and turned towards James, Sirius and Pettigrew and called for them to get lost. She walked out and slides the door close. But Harry knew better and than to say anything without the Secrecy Charm. He waved his wand the door clicked.  
  
"Remus Lupin," Harry began, "are you by any possible chance a werewolf?"  
  
Remus paled. Hoarsely, he whispered, "How did you know?"  
  
"Your name was an instant give away. Remus is the name of the one of the founder of the great muggle empire Rome. The two of them was once raised by wolves before they founded the city. Don't worry, one of my teachers is a werewolf himself and his name is Romulus Lunar."  
  
Remus sighed audibly. "It's so hard to keep a secret."  
  
Harry nodded knowingly, "I understand. Don't worry; I wouldn't reveal it to anyone. I just hope that most will accept the fact that werewolf aren't a danger to anyone."  
  
Remus gave Harry a lopsided grin, "You know, you are the first to say that aloud. Not even James or Sirius dared to say that a werewolf is harmless."  
  
"Allow me to say this, I had face a dog equivalent to Cerberus, a King of Serpent, Dementors, dragon, sphinx and even giant spiders. A werewolf would seem rather harmless."  
  
Remus choked. Harry had encounters with the most dangerous creatures known to wizarding world? Impossible! How in the name of the Father of Magic, Merlin, did he survive?  
  
"I happened to have this unusual knack of attracting troubles. In my school, the school nurse had once commented that the year in which I will be absent of the Hospital Wing is either the year in which I graduated, or the long hands of Death come to seek my soul or a miracle had happened," said Harry, "At the same time, I also have cheated Death many times. I hope that this year at the most renowned school of magical education, Hogwarts, I can find peace."  
  
Immediately, a sharp warning surfaced once again from the recess of his mind, "Beware of the Fool. He could prove to be your undoing."  
  
"Anyway, I think that I better sleep. So Remus, do you mind that I chase you out?" asked Harry.  
  
"No problem, I will leave by myself." With that, Remus excused himself and walked out of the compartment, not noticing a flash of blue light and a midnight blue phoenix had appeared in the compartment or the lingering eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
-------  
  
"I don't believe it!" exclaimed James as he sat down in his compartment. "That...Soviet kid! How dare he! I don't believe that Evan chose him over me!"  
  
"Who?" asked Remus vaguely. He was still pondering over Harry's words.  
  
"Earth to Remus! Earth to Remus!" called Sirius as he waved his hand in front of Remus's face. There was no reaction. Sirius sighed and sat down heavily on the chair.  
  
"Sir!" Sirius mocked a salute to James. "I was unable to establish radio contact with Moony! Request for immediately action to enable us to reestablish radio contact!"  
  
James mocked a serious face and replied, "Permission granted, Private Black!"  
  
Sirius saluted James and winked at Peter. He threw a punch at Remus. Normally, whenever Sirius or anyone tried and attack Remus, they would find their punches or kicks caught or deflected due to his inhuman reflexes as a werewolf. Today, he was so absorbed that he failed to notice the punch. He yelped with pain the moment Sirius's blow hitted him.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus with utter amazement. James also stared at Remus. Peter, however, stared at Sirius with awe. He had never expect that Sirius to hit Remus. While James and Sirius started to worry about Remus, Peter start digging into his pocket in search of any rare Chocolate Frog cards.  
  
"Remus, you seems distracted," said James. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I will tell you later," whispered Remus. "There are unsavory people trying to eavesdrop on our words."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
------------------  
  
"Welcome!" Dumbledore addressed the mass of black robes in front of him. "Welcome, new and old, to another term of our magical education. Now before I allow everyone of you to eat the delicious feast, I must interrupt you with an old man's wheeze. This year, we have a new student who will be joining us. Let's put our hands together to welcome our new exchange student from Soviet Community Magical Education Academy-Mr Harry Sleth Arroua Dora."  
  
A roar of applauses rung through the Great Hall as Harry made his way to the Staff Table. He stopped in front of Dumbledore and whispered to Dumbledore, "I have the great honour of meeting the much esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Thank you, child. If you not mind, please, sit down on the chair over there and await to be sorted," smiled Dumbledore. Harry walked over to the rickety chair and sat down on it. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on him.  
  
'Well, well, who do we have here' mused the Hat, 'It seems that you are quite special milord.'  
  
'You know?'  
  
'How could I not know when the Lord of Light arrived at Hogwarts? My, my, you are from the future! Welcome to Hogwarts of the past!'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Now where to place you? You are the heir of my previous owner, Godric Gryffindor and his lady, Rowena Ravenclaw. I see your courage is predominated and yet your wits and knowledge are also on par with even the brightest of the Ravenclaw. Yet the calm of our true king of Great Britain, King Arthur Pendragon. Ah...Yes, and the adept of magic from Merlin. You are truly hard to place, Lord Harry.'  
  
'I do have the choice of Gryffindor. After all, I'm here to protect James Potter and Lily Evans from all danger,' Harry said.  
  
'Well said! You have proven your worth to be in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Professor McGonagall removed the hat and Harry made his way slowly to the table of Gryffindor. He barely slowed down when he casted a wandless Memory Charm on the Sorting Hat to prevent it from revealing Harry's secret in the future.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor!" smiled Lily as Harry sat down beside him. "By the way, what did you tell Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "It's a secret."  
  
"So! Let the feast begin!"  
  
The food appeared on the plates and the students began to feast.  
  
TBC...  
  
------------  
  
Haha! Another chapter completed! I hope that this meets your expectations! Anyway, please read and review! Anyway, I was hoping that you guys give me opinion:  
  
Should I let Janet return back in time to stay with Harry and help him? (This will give me a chance to develop the budding romance between the two.)  
  
Or  
  
Should I just leave her back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione?  
  
Please vote!  
  
Thanks! I would like to thank my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
--- Nasser Himura: Thanks!  
  
Persona non grata: Thank you!  
  
Gaul1: Thank you!  
  
........: Thank you!  
  
Athenkitty: The fool will be reveal in the future.  
  
Nphipps: Let me see if you are right...Who did you guess, by the way?  
  
Jeni Black: Not with some people, I got a friend who is so dense that even a glare from my school's Discipline Master couldn't stop him from blundering in trouble.  
  
Darkangelgep: *Smile!* You got the answer wrong. Never mind, I was tempted to make it James first.  
  
Kemenran: Have more!  
  
----  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "It's a secret."  
  
"So! Let the feast begin!"  
  
The food appeared on the plates and the students began to feast.  
  
------  
  
"So you're saying that Harry knows that you are a werewolf?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Sirius brusquely. He turned and stared at back of Harry.  
  
"Believe it, I don't think that he's the type of person lies. But what he says about his encounters with the worst creatures known to the wizarding world, I really doubt it, "Remus said. "Besides, he's only 16. How is it possible for him to have face to face encounters with dragons, Dementors or a giant three-headed dog?"  
  
"I think that we can try to find out the truth about him," whispered James, "Some pranks or perhaps the Veritaserum."  
  
"Then it's agreed?" asked Peter. "I mean that we are going to prank that Soviet kid?  
  
"Yes, Peter," said Sirius as he rolled his eyes at Peter. "And don't you go blabbering to Lily!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Harry's quill flew over the surface of the parchment. He paused a while as he tried to put his words into writing. Purposely, Harry chose to write in Elvish, for few people are able to read and write Elvish.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned and looked at the offending person who interrupted him. His scowl remained even thought Lily took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry," gasped Lily as she took Harry's angry look. She asked warily "Did I disturb you?"  
  
"Well you did!" snapped Harry, "I want some peace and quiet to allow me to compose my letter to Janet."  
  
Lily turned scarlet with rage, "Well, I never been so insulted! All I did was to greet you! If you don't want to talk, so tell me!"  
  
Harry scowled and retort, "So be it!" With that, Harry collected his parchments and quills. He walked out of the Common Room. Lily stood there, stunned. She had never expected Harry to be so angry and furious at her. Slowly, a glitter of tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She turned and ran up to her dormitory, not noticing the curious eyes that had lingered on her back after Harry departed, not knowing a raven had its blood red eyes trailing on her.  
  
"Sorry mom," whispered Harry as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. "I can't have you being attracted to me. It could kill me. I really hope that you understand."  
  
All of sudden, pain flared in his head and Harry gasped. Someone is traveling through time and it had caused a powerful lash of power upon Harry's mind.  
  
---------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in England...  
  
--------  
  
"So, Soviet Union's Ministry had decided to end their isolation from the wizarding world?" mused a red-eyed being. The Dark Lord looked at the masked face of his Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater bowed, out of fear. "Yes, my Lord. I had personally seen the boy who was Sorted."  
  
"Well? What house was he sorted into?" demanded Lord Voldemort. His patience was known among the Death Eaters to be extremely short when he demands for answer or a reply.  
  
"The boy was Sorted into Gryffindor, my Lord," said the Death Eater, "Maybe we can recruit the boy to help us to spy on the Gryffindor House to spot possible recruits."  
  
Lord Voldemort rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That is a feasible ideas, Draekn. You deserved to be awarded. Let's see...how shall I reward you? Yes! Crucio!"  
  
The man screamed with pain and collapsed. After a while, Lord Voldemort putted an end to his suffering by lifting the curse. The man panted as he scrambled back on his feet. "Thank you, my Lord, for punishing an unworthy servant."  
  
"If you put it that way," mused the Dark Lord aloud, "Crucio!"  
  
As the Dark Lord of all times put the man under the effect of the Cruciatus curse once again, Death Eater entered the room.  
  
"My Lord," he gasped, "I'm sorry to intrude but we have detected massive surge of magic in here."  
  
"You incompetent fool!" roared the Dark Lord. "I was using magic here!"  
  
"No, my Lord" gasped the man. "The magical signature doesn't belong to you."  
  
"It's mine," a ghostly voice spoke within the room. The voice echoed with the small room a few times. The Dark Lord spun around the room. "Who are you?" demanded the Dark Lord, "show yourself!"  
  
"I'm nobody," the voice spoke, "but, yet, I'm everyone."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the Dark Lord once more, "I don't appreciate anyone who speak in riddles!"  
  
"Who am I?" asked the voice, "Who I'm now is no importance at the present moment. What am I going to do is more important, Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You dare call out my name!" shrieked the Dark Lord. "I'm the Darkest of Dark Lords! Men trembles before me and fears to speak my name! How dare you defile my name!"  
  
"Your name is no purer now then before," the voice said, sounding thoroughly amused. "I shall not reveal your own secret, if only you aid me to destroy James Potter!"  
  
----------  
  
Harry blinked. A familiar face appeared before. He blinked again. The worried face of Janet swam into view. Behind her, was the familiar room of Hospital Wing.  
  
"Janet!" Harry gasped. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Your phoenix came to me in the morning with a letter written in some strange language," smiled Janet. "I took it to Dumbledore and he translated the contents."  
  
"Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know why but your phoenix suddenly grabbed me and I found myself here," Janet smiled and looked at Harry. "I must say that you caused quite a stir when Dumbledore told us that you will be away for training."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Harry, "I thought that you are supposed to be back with at Salem!"  
  
"I transferred," replied Janet. "Because I now live in England, it is much easier for me to travel to Hogwarts than the Salem. Beside, how can I ever return to America when I have such a caring boyfriend?"  
  
"So I'm the reason that you stayed?" mused Harry. "I like it."  
  
As he said that, he leant over and kissed Janet gently on her lips. A discreet cough distracted Harry. Harry torn himself from Janet and looked towards the door. Albus Dumbledore stood there with his wand out, his eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"So," Dumbledore began, "You think that your attempt to invade Hogwarts by sending in a spy under the name of the Soviet student will succeed?"  
  
Harry got down from the bed and held up his hand in the sign of parley.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, do not force me to attack," Harry sighed warily. "You and I are both on the same side."  
  
"Do not tempt to lie!" roared the Headmaster. The aura of power was palatable. With a sigh, Harry also drew from his magical reserve. Massive waves of power sweep over Albus Dumbledore and he staggered. Harry turned and saw that Janet had fainted due to massive magic lash. He walked over and lifted her and tucked her into the bed. Suddenly, Harry felt a surge of magical energy from Dumbledore. Without thinking, Harry clasped his hands together and pulled apart. A golden line appeared between his fingers. The curse struck the line and dissolved. Dumbledore looked at Harry in shocked and blinked.  
  
"Will you listen now, Albus Dumbledore?" asked Harry wearily. "I don't have time for any of the formalities."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Because..." Harry said. He knew that there was only one way to deal with this. He held up his hand and muttered an incantation. Harry watched with grim satisfaction as he watched his invisible spell streaked towards Dumbledore. He was surprised when the spell was brushed away by the Headmaster.  
  
"You have under estimated me, servant of Lord Voldemort. However, you have no chance to return to your master, "said Dumbledore, "for, I'm sending you to the Ministry! Stupefy!"  
  
Harry dissipated the spell with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Stop this attack at once, Albus Dumbledore!" shouted Harry as he dodged another curse.  
  
"Why should I?" retorted the Headmaster as he continued to send spells after spells towards Harry.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, honorable member of the Order of Light, crease your attacks immediately!" shouted Harry, "By my order, you are to cease your attacks from me!"  
  
"Who are you to overrule me?" questioned Dumbledore. "You who are a member of the Dark Lord's legion dare to order me?"  
  
"I can have you exiled from the Wizarding world for that, Albus Dumbledore," said Harry, "for, I'm the Lord of Light!"  
  
"Lord of Light?" asked Dumbledore, "You think that such words can save you from the Ministry? Dream on!"  
  
Harry held up his hand and shouted, "Ad me, baculum!"  
  
A white orb of light appeared within Harry's palm. It slowly extended into a straight shaft of light. Harry grabbed at it. A staff appeared as the shaft of light sheared away from the staff. Instead of the old wooden shaft, a totally new staff appeared. In the place the willow wood, was a metallic black shaft. On the top of the shaft, the Diamond of Light and Power was clasped within a well-made metallic web. (Remember the staff that Gandalf had carried in the movie of the Lord of Ring? The staff, which Harry is using, now is the same but it is black instead of white. Just don't sue me!)  
  
"Ha!" said Dumbledore, "this is such elementary magic, and you dare to call yourself the Lord of Light?"  
  
Harry pointed his staff at Dumbledore and muttered a lengthy incantation. Suddenly, Dumbledore felt a sudden cold. He tried to put a shield but failed. The last thought that ran through his mind when he toppled unconscious was that the Wizarding World was about to be destroyed. Harry pointed his staff at Dumbledore and muttered another incantation. The fallen body of Albus Dumbledore glowed sliver for a while and stopped. Giving his staff a wave, Harry revived Dumbledore and made his staff away.  
  
"What happened?" asked Dumbledore as he got up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted. Inwardly, he was glad that the Selective Memory Easer Charm had worked.  
  
"Who is this young lady?" asked Dumbledore as he walked over to Harry. Harry gave a smile and said, "This is my girlfriend. Apparently Professor Vodianova had agreed to Janet's request, I better sent a letter to her and thank her."  
  
"Wait a moment, Harry. How did she got here?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"A Portkey, Professor," replied Harry. Harry wordlessly held up a book. Dumbledore looked at Harry with questioningly.  
  
"Janet have this annoying habit of reading," said Harry. "In my old school, she managed to clear out all the books within the school." 'Ok, Potter, you lied, big time. Just hope that your dear mother will not kill for lying later when you return. Not to mention that she will personally kill you if she find out.' a second, Harry thought with much amusement, 'If she have somehow gained the ability to killing an Archangel, I would gladly die under her hands.'  
  
"I see..." said Dumbledore cautiously. Only members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaching staff was allowed to create Portkey homed into the castle, thus making him highly suspicious. He shall keep a closer watch on the two of them for the time being.  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Another chapter completed! Haha! So how is this chapter? Please tell me by reviewing! I would like to thank my reviewers! They are:  
  
-----  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man: Ouch...Here, here! Have it just pull minions the Coffeeholic Yetis off my back! They are about to break.  
  
Nasser Himura: yah, I know. so the Janet will come over for a while and go back.  
  
Persona non grata: Thank you! See you!  
  
Jeni Black: You're a girl right? I think so.  
  
Darkangelgep: James is already jealous the moment Harry appeared. *Smile!*  
  
Sorcerer: I agree but it seems that most don't.  
  
Nphipps: I was planning on the appearance of Snape but later.  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, for your last question. Harry will become a matchmaker.  
  
Kemenran: Here! Have more!  
  
-----  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"I see..." said Dumbledore cautiously. Only members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaching staff was allowed to create Portkey homed into the castle, thus making him highly suspicious. He shall keep a closer watch on the two of them for the time being.  
  
Harry knew that Dumbledore was going to keep a closer watch on him and Janet but that wasn't much of a problem. For now, he was contented that Janet was once again at his side. He and Janet strolled down along the corridors, hand in hand. A sudden movement behind them caught Harry's attention. He turned swiftly with his wand on in split second. James, Sirius and Peter stood in front of the couple.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" sneered James. His face twisted in contempt.  
  
'I don't believe it,' thought Harry. 'This isn't my father that Dumbledore and Snuffles had made him out to be.'  
  
"Let's see," Sirius replied, "Someone who had broke Lily's heart yesterday? Peter?"  
  
The diminutive form of Peter gave a squeak and looked at Harry nervously. Harry looked back his memory. The Peter Pettigrew wasn't much different from the man who had betrayed his family that fateful day. His anger threatened to boil over and he was about to draw his wand when a feminine hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
//Control your anger, Harry, don't forget what you had came here for.//  
  
Harry turned and looked at Janet with surprise. //You speak Elvish? Since when, my love?//  
  
Janet gave Harry an impish grin, //Albus had told me everything, Harry. Princess Geletn also taught me how to speak and write Elvish. I hope that you are not too angry, my lord. If you are, I should be the one.//  
  
//Why?//  
  
//Because you keep everything from me!//  
  
//Sorry.//  
  
"Quit that blabbering and let us get back to business," snapped James. He held up one finger and said, "I give a few choice here, you bastard. One, get back to wherever the hellhole where you are born. Two, leave Lily as she be. Or three, you get your butt kicked by us before you get back to which ever hellhole you came from!"  
  
"I opt for the four choice, James. Why don't you keep your god damned mouth shut before I blast your butt to Alaska?" said Harry.  
  
//Language, Mr. Potter, // Janet admonished.  
  
"Then I think that you had opt for the third choice! I will kick your ass to back where you came!" snarled James as he drew out his wand.  
  
"Why don't you try?" said Harry as he drew out the Sword of Gryffindor. "I don't need a wand to defeat you, Mr. James Potter. My enchanted blade will be more than enough. Step back, my dear." Janet sighed and took a few steps back, while muttering something about 'boys'.  
  
"Is it? Stupefy!" roared James. A jet of red light erupted from the end of James's wand and streaked towards Harry. Harry did not even move a muscle when the stunner hit his sword. James, Sirius, Peter and Janet watched with fascination as the Sword of Gryffindor glowed white when the stunner impacted. Then the red jet of light disappeared. James was stunned. There was no way for Harry to block his spell for many people for his capability for his hexing and jinxing ability knew it.  
  
"Surprised? I wouldn't. Never try to under-estimate any of your enemy and their ability. I had been taught not to ignore the ability of Muggle weaponry. They can be an important supplement to our magic," smirked Harry. He sheathed his sword and motioned for Janet. His girlfriend moved towards him and clasped their hands together, intertwined as one. Together, they walked past the surprised trio and disappeared at the turn at the corridor.  
  
"I just don't believe it," gasped James. "He blocked my spell with just a sword! A sword of all things! Not a Shielding Charm! Oh, no! Potter, you are too weak for me to use magic to defeat you. I swear that I'm going to make him pay!"  
  
"I think that we better get back to Gryffindor Tower, James!" squeaked Peter.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid of ghosts?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, but I see Professor O'Connor coming from the map," whined Peter. James and Sirius exchanged a panic look. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor O'Connor, was one of the Gryffindor hater. Any Gryffindor caught by him outside their dormitory will be serving detention with him and that wasn't an experience that any Gryffindor will enjoy.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" hissed James and the trio took off, heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
-------------  
  
"Janet, I need you to go back, please. This is very important for me.'  
  
"Why can't I stay, huh?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort will be after Lily's and James's blood. I can't afford to have my attention diverted by you."  
  
"So, you don't like me," whispered Janet.  
  
"No!" Harry was getting frustrated. He needs to give a plausible reason to Janet. "Ok, look here, Janet. If I failed to save my father and mother, I will be lost to this world. Further more, you will also lose me."  
  
"But, I can help you!"  
  
//No, my love. This is my responsibility and I shall not share my burden with others.//  
  
//I love you, Harry Potter. Please be careful.// sighed Janet.  
  
//I will, Janet. Don't worry, you shall be my guiding light and I will always hold you by my heart. Now go safe, my love. Know this, I shall not fail my mission.//  
  
Together, they shared one passionate and lingering kiss under the full blue moon. Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, a howl of a wolf was dimly heard. Oblivious to their surrounding, the couple failed to notice a pair of blazing red eyes watch them.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Good morning," Harry yawned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. The various Gryffindor gave him a panic looked before they scooted away. Harry gave a shrug and began eating. Professor McGonagall moved down the row giving out timetable to the students. Harry suddenly noticed that the cup of orange juice was tinted with some strange magical signature. He pulled out his wand and tapped on the cup. Immediately, the cup of orange juice disappeared.  
  
"Nice try, James Potter," Harry called out. "But you need better luck next time!"  
  
He stood up and leaved the Great Hall. He looked down at his timetable and gave a smile. The first lesson of today was Defense Against Dark Arts with Gryffindor and Slytherin. He started to walk towards the Defense classroom. When Harry entered, he was surprised to see Lily there.  
  
"Morning, Lily," Harry whispered softly and Lily was startled. She turned around and whipped out her wand and a beam of red light blasted from her wand. Harry drew out his wand and with a few Latin words, a shining sliver shield appeared around him. The spell dissipated immediately on the surface of the shield.  
  
"First, James Potter tried to embarrass me and now you tried to curse me," said Harry mildly. "I must be very unpopular."  
  
"It appears that my eyes are deceiving me," a voice spoke from behind Harry. "Rarely is there two Gryffindor in my classroom early."  
  
"Perhaps, if you suspect that your vision have deceived you, you can go for a check up at the local hospital," Harry replied.  
  
"Detention, mister!"  
  
"I refuse."  
  
The professor blinked. Harry moved forward and sat down. Before he could say anything, the bell rung and the rest of the students moved in. he turned around and sat down at the desk.  
  
"As many of your incompetent schoolmates was unable to pass the OWL for my Defense Against Dark Arts, they had been removed. I hope that those who remained are much more adept, considering your 'Outstanding' grade," he paused briefly as his glaze landed on the slouching James Potter and Sirius Black. They gave each other a grin. "As the remaining of you hope to become Aurors, it is important that you pass my subject! Very well, for today, pick a schoolmate to be your partner. As many of you was able to perform the various spells I had taught you, all of you will be dueling for today's lesson. Now move it!"  
  
The class moved around and stood together in pairs. In the end, only Harry had no partner. Professor O'Connor looked at Harry and smirked.  
  
"So you don't have anyone to partner you? Detention..."  
  
"Perhaps, if you are kind enough sir, you can partner me."  
  
The Professor looked surprised at Harry's recommendation.  
  
"So you want me to partner with you, very well. If you can defeat me in one duel, no rules."  
  
With a wave of his wand, Professor O'Connor sent the tables to the side of the class.  
  
"Then, let us begin!"  
  
Harry drew out his wand and moved a few steps backward to adopt a defensive stance. The professor also moved backwards. The two looked at each other and said, "No Unforgivables and first blood."  
  
"Stupefy!" cried Professor O'Connor. Harry easily sidestepped the spell. He gave his wand a flicked and ropes appeared and coiled around Professor O'Connor. For moment, O'Connor looked surprised. Then, he gave his wand a flick and the wand was transformed into a snake. The serpent moved swiftly towards Harry. He drew his sword and when the snake raised its head, Harry plunged it down to the floor through the head. A few girls screamed.  
  
"You're cold-blooded," whispered the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"In a duel, yes," Harry replied grimly. "In a real life duel, it is either you live or you die. The unwritten rule of duel is to kill, or to be killed. I values my life very much, therefore, I have to kill to survive."  
  
Harry threw his sword towards the professor and raised his wand, muttering a spell. Immediately, several blades appeared as well. The blades flew towards Professor O'Connor. The professor calmly raised his wand and casted the Banishing Charm. The swords flew away. He countered the attack by casting the Flaming Spell. Harry was forced to create a shivery shield to defect the attack.  
  
"Very nice," muttered Professor O'Connor as he continued to plod Harry's defense, looking for a loophole. "Not much of a weakness within your defense, Mr. Dora."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
The rest of the class had stopped their duels and turned their attention to the front of the classroom. The exchange student from Soviet Union was hold up their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry tapped his wand on the floor and a shockwave moved towards the Professor swiftly. The Professor leapt sideward and tried to counter attack but his spell was blocked by the mass of stone in the air, an aftereffect of using the shockwave. The professor was surprised by the move.  
  
"Amazing techniques, I see that I have more to learn," the Professor said mildly.  
  
"I had enough fun for the day, Professor. Would you mind if I end this immediately?"  
  
The teacher responded by sending another stream of curses towards Harry. Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Navitas flastus!"  
  
The Professor tried to put up his best Shielding Charm but the spell makes use of the full force one's magic level and reserves to stun or kill the opponent depending on the caster's wish and will. Despite of his energy drain to open up powers of his, Harry still has power beyond most wizards. As such, the Advanced Shielding Charm that the Professor put up broke under the force of the spell.  
  
The spell caught Professor O'Connor and flung across the room. The class went silent. Harry remained unruffled, not even his robes seem out of place. He walked over to the fallen Professor and revived him.  
  
"My apologies," muttered Harry as he offered his hand to the Professor. The Professor waved away Harry's hand and picked himself up. He turned towards the class and looked grimly at them. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth twitched. The class looked at each other with bewilderment and a fairly certain amount of shock. One of the two teachers who favor Slytherin are actually smiling at his defeat by a Gryffindor.  
  
"I must say, Mr. Dora, you have presented a rather magnificent challenge for me. So many tactics and variations of both Muggle duel skill with wizarding spells. Only few wizards have the possibly to defeat to defeat me in a wizard's duel. You are first student who ever defeated me. Let me see... Ah, yes. I believe that twenty points to Gryffindor are in order. And please stay back after lesson."  
  
The bell rung. The students immediately scrammed away from the classroom, unable to believe that the teacher had just awarded Gryffindor fifty points. Not only that, the exchange student from Soviet Union had defeated their Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. James threw an angry look at Harry over his shoulder before he left the classroom.  
  
Harry ignored the look and focused his attention on Professor O'Connor. He was unable to read his mind. The Professor was calm and wasn't projecting any thoughts to the surrounding. As such, Harry's defensive instincts went high alert. He subconsciously shifted his body to a subtle fighting stance. His right hand went for his wand while his left hand gripped the hilt of the Gryffindor Sword.  
  
"There is no need for such aggressive stance, Mr. Dora," said O'Connor as he turned around. He walked towards Harry and looked at him straight into the eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Mr. Dora, who are you truly?" he whispered. His eyes were a hypnotic blue and Harry felt light-headed and lost in those eyes. However, his instincts, honed by both Merlin and Max, fought back the floating sensation. The Professor looked at Harry with surprise. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Who are you? Only those skilled in Occlumency are able to shake off my Hypnotic Persuasion. As far as I know, no school will teach any students Occlumency."  
  
Harry removed his elven robes and stood to his full height and stared down at his teacher. O'Connor took a step back. He suddenly realized that the cloak his student was wearing creates an illusion on his height. The current wizarding technology was unable to achieve this effect. It was then he noted the mark on Harry's forearm. He reached up to grab Harry's arm and let go screaming, his hand burnt. The Lord of Light took a step back and drew out his sword. He had finally got an idea of where the loyalties of the Defense Against the Dark teacher.  
  
"Unbranded Servant of the Dark Lord!" Harry snarled.  
  
"What happened to my hand?!" the Professor screamed as he held onto his burnt hand. The blistered skin started to peel off. A foul stench filled the room as the burnt muscles was revealed. Whitish transparent pus started dripping from the muscles.  
  
"An aura of love and purity protects me from those who had received powers from the Dark Lord. It burns those who had given their soul to the evil, like fire burns away the impurities," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe, but the Dark Lord hadn't give me power to be defeated by a kid," sneered the Professor as he held up his hand. It had started to heal. The burnt muscles started to regenerate and skin start to crawl from his elbow. Harry watched with horrified fascination as the hand restored itself. The professor flexed his hand and gave a mirthless smile, "Good as new."  
  
'He is in total control of his magic!' Harry thought, 'Not many people are able to be in total control of their own magic!'  
  
"Surprise? I'm in total control of my powers, not like other puny wizards and witches. That is why I'm the right hand man of the Dark Lord," he smirked. "I'm in Hogwarts in attempt to recruit more witches and wizards for my Lord. You was the first candidate I had decide to recruit this year..."  
  
"A pity, for once the Light, always the Light," Harry replied. "I have totally no intention of switching side."  
  
"Then I'll have to destroy you," O'Connor replied. "A pity for such a powerful and fine person of power."  
  
"Then let us begin..."  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Haha! Another chapter completed. I hope that this isn't much of a cliffhanger then compared to some of my other chapters. Please take note that this fan fiction revolves around mainly on Harry. And I'm so sorry! My job is beginning to take its toll on me and I have only 1 break per week. I can do as much as I can per day. Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers! They are:  
  
------  
  
Nphipps: Here!  
  
Nasser Himura: Thanks! The person is...I will keep the lid on for sometime and let you cook! :)  
  
Jeni Black: Cheers! Asian...Which country? Me from the 'little red dot' Singapore. (quotation from former president of Indonesia.)  
  
Aalikane: Thank you!  
  
Kemenran: Here! Have more!  
  
Athenakitty: Heehee. I love to keep you in the dark! Smile!  
  
Darkangelgep: yes, he is. Who wouldn't if you live in a period of war?  
  
----- 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Then I'll have to destroy you," O'Connor replied. "A pity for such a powerful and fine person of power who could be serving the Dark Lord."  
  
"Then let us begin..."  
  
Harry wasn't expecting the change of aura that O'Connor was capable of. During the Defense Against the Dark Art lesson, he had displayed a reddish brown aura and no elemental powers. And yet now, the reddish brown aura had change to black and a red aura of element appeared.  
  
"A Fire Elemental!" Harry gasped. The next moment, a huge wave of fire hit him. Harry had managed to put a shield of air and water around. The force however managed to push him out of the room.  
  
"How did you?" the Death Eater gasped. "I'm the last elemental left! This is impossible!"  
  
"Believe it, O'Connor," said Harry as he held up his hand in preparation for an elemental confrontation. An orb of fire gyrates just above Harry's palm as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Three of the four elements! Impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible for the Bearer of Light!"  
  
Harry lashed out his orb of fire. The Professor managed to stop the orb but as a result, he failed to see arrows of water hitting him. The force of the water slammed into him and threw him back. O'Connor picked himself up and clasped his palm together. Harry steadied himself as the Death Eater started to channel all his fire elemental powers to his hand. He looked up at Harry and gave an evil smirk, "Say good bye to the world of Living, Mr. Dora."  
  
He twisted his palm and unleashed all his powers in a destructive wave of fire. Without batting an eyelid, Harry flooded the room with icy-cold water. The flames were extinguished without causing any harm and Harry dispersed the water immediately before anyone drowned. O'Connor could only look around utterly dumbfound.  
  
"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Harry said. "You had witnessed my powers. So be warned, servant of the Dark Lord. The power of the Light is unparalleled!"  
  
Harry suddenly heard a polite clapping behind him. He turned around to find Dumbledore looking at him with new respect. None of fear and disbelief Dumbledore had held when he saw Janet and Harry together.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Milord."  
  
Harry acknowledged Dumbledore's greeting with a nod. He turned back to the Death Eater and smirked.  
  
"How I should deal with you?" Harry mused.  
  
"Do your worst, bastard!" he snarled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will make sure of that," said Harry as he pulled out the rb of Light from its sheath. "Behold, the Orb of Light!"  
  
The Death Eater cringed as the golden-white light washed over him. Dumbledore looked with much awe and reverence as Harry held the Orb high above him. Harry looked at O'Connor with pity and swung the Sword of Gryffindor. The blade arced over Harry's head before it crashed down on O'Connor's head. The man screamed as Harry directed the power of the Orb of Light through the Sword of Gryffindor to purify the man of the dark powers within. O'Connor went limp immediately. Harry looked at his former Professor with disgust.  
  
"Like Tom Riddle, O'Connor had corrupted his own live force with Dark Arts. When I cleansed him of the Evil that corrupted him, it killed him," Harry sighed. "I can only hope that his soul return to the Source in peace."  
  
"Milord," Dumbledore greeted. "I'm sorry for my lack of trust in you..."  
  
Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore and muttered, "Memoriacidi." At the same time, Harry cast an Illusion Charm on himself. The slightly dazed look of the Headmaster told Harry that the spell he cast had taken effect.  
  
"Why am I here?" Dumbledore looked around. "Yes, there was a disturbance in the Hogwarts' defense wards. The source of the disturbance originated from here." He suddenly saw the fallen body of the Professor and moved swiftly towards him. Harry wisely walked out of the room.  
  
-------  
  
The alarm was sounded immediately. Harry was caught with the rush of students surging towards the Great Hall. He followed the flow, knowing that there was no way of avoiding the fact that he had knew what had happened. As Harry sat himself down at the Gryffindor table, he saw his father and Sirius whispering to each other. Making use of the wind, Harry managed to catch the entire conversation. The topic? The next target of a prank: the Slytherin and himself.  
  
Harry was suddenly aware of the fact the students in the hall had went silent. He turned and saw Dumbledore stood up from his seat, looking very grave and grim. How did the Headmaster moved around Hogwarts with such speed and efficiency was one of the mystery that Harry had failed to unravel so far. His voice rung throughout the Great Hall, effectively silencing all remaining noise.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, I have always believed in the truth. And that truth must never be hidden from even the youngsters. Professor O'Connor had been murdered."  
  
Immediately, the student population went out of control.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Harry had never fail to admire his Headmaster's ability to maintain a certain calm in the students even in the face of a calamity. He was like a pillar of calm in the middle of a storm, as unshakable as the earth itself.  
  
"There is another fact that I wish to inform you about. According to the primary autopsy of Professor O'Connor, it was believed that he had been purged of all his magical reserve. The mark of the new Dark Lord, Voldemort," at this, the whole hall but the Headmaster and Harry flinched. "Had been found on his body. We have sufficed reasons to believe that the Professor had been murdered because of the Dark Mark. Whether by Voldemort," the school flinched again, "or by one of our Aurors, we have no idea."  
  
Dumbledore looked around at each and every student, his eyes lingered at Harry for some time. Harry met his look with defiance. It was then when Harry felt a tug from the Earth, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"As I will say once more, it is a time of great darkness of us all. Only united will we survive. And, there is another problem we are facing. Once again, we are without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As it was too late to hire another substitution teacher, I will be personally taking charge of the class." At this Dumbledore paused as all but the Slytherin celebrated. "Yes, yes, I know many of you are very excited but remember a life had been lost in Hogwarts just this morning." Immediately the atmosphere turned somber. "As a result, classes today will be cancelled and please all students are to stay within the Common Room. Now if you will excuse me, I really must convince the Minster that there is no need to send an army to Hogwarts."  
  
With that, the headmaster went out of the room. Everyone stood up silently and started to leave the Great Hall in an orderly manner. Harry looked around and noticed that the students looked at each other grimly. Convinced that no one had noticed him, Harry pulled up the hood of his Elvish robe and muttered a few chosen words before he disappeared out of sight. Little did Harry know that there were people watching him by the means of a magical map.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus had pulled out the Marauder Map after they had disappeared from the Gryffindor students heading to the Common Room. They knew that Harry was the last person who had visited O'Connor before he was found dead.  
  
"He's heading to the Moaning Myrtle's toilet...Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's find out."  
  
However, when the three of them reached the toilet, it was utterly empty.  
  
-------------------  
  
Harry looked at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Despite of his power, Harry knew that he must be extremely careful about the creatures of the Forest. The policy of the creatures that resides with the shadows of the forest was to strike first, questions later. He invoked his elemental power to protect him, mainly the Air Shield, Frozen Armor, Fire Shield and Earth Armor. He drew out his sword as an additional deterrence against any possible attackers. He moved into the forest silently and swiftly. Like a shadow in the dark night, Harry melted into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. He headed into the middle of the Forest, knowing that the place was the Unicorn Glade. Suddenly Harry stopped, his senses picked up a strange flux in the magic of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
All of the sudden, the battle-honed instincts kicked in and Harry leapt to the right. At the same time, a resounding clash of steel against the ground at the left side of himself. Harry looked up and the first word he muttered was, "By the Light!"  
  
The being who had just attacked him was the tall and the only possible word Harry knew of to describe this creature was abhorrent. The face looked as if someone had put a fist into it. There was no nose but just two hole. The place where the nose was supposed to be was sunken. The eyes were black and juts outwards like a toad. They also burned with an unholy anger and madness. The mouth was round and razor-sharp teeth overlap each other. Slime was dripping out of the mouth. The fluids within the monster seem to be boiling for the skin was moving in a strange way. Part of the skin was constantly rising and falling. And yet the skin was covered with scales.  
  
A strange sound coming from the ground caught Harry's attention. The rock, which was underneath the creature, was melting. As Harry watched with fascination, drips of the slime from the mouth drop and hit the rock. In the creature's hand was a black poleaxes. An aura of flames surrounded the weapon.  
  
The creature snarled and leapt forward with his weapon. Harry parried with his sword and dropped his sword in shock. The moment when the weapons contacted, immense heat was conducted to Harry's hand, burning it. The creature twisted its weapon and the poleaxes suddenly swung towards Harry. With narrowed eyes, Harry blocked the attack with a cudgel formed by water and ice. The creature roared with anger, and started to attack Harry with massive and brutal strokes.  
  
Harry blocked the attacks but he knew that he couldn't hold on indefinitely. Each stroke the creature delivers was much stronger then the other. Without a word, Harry leapt into the air and made use of the earth element. The creature roared with rage the moment when he discovered that his prey had gone out of its reach. Suddenly, the ground below it burst apart. From the hole, roots and vines appeared and entangled the creature. The creature looked at the vine and gave a snort of amusement. It unleashed a wave of fire and burnt the roots.  
  
Harry smiled knowingly and with a wave of his hand. The ground started to turn soggy. The creature gave a startled snarl. With another flick of his wrist, the ground transformed into quicksand. The creature started sinking. As the saying goes, "For desperate time goes for desperate means," the creature gave all its worth by unleashing all its power. Harry managed to shield himself, but the trees surrounding the creature within 10 metres had fallen and had been burned. Harry looked at the creature, which was trying to claw its way out of the quicksand after its attack. Calling on his Ice Elemental powers, Harry froze the creature.  
  
Landing nimbly on his feet, Harry approached the creature. Looking at the creature, Harry noticed a skull-shaped marking on the middle of the forehead. Immediately, a flash of memory blazed through Harry's mind.  
  
===================  
  
Shadowren  
  
A spirit summoned from the deepest depth of the Abyss, from within the chaos that resides outside this world. The spirit will consume massive amount of energy from the surrounding to enable itself to take a physical form. Often, after the Shadowren was summoned, it is common that the surrounding area where the Summoning had take had became barren. The spirit will take the shape similar to the mind, soul and spirit of the Summoner. To perform the summoning, a Ritual must be performed. Tribute Sacrifice will be needed in order to place the summoned spirit under the Summoner's control.  
  
The spirit summoned will depend on the needs of the Summoner. It is important to note that the spirits may ignore the Summoner's call should the will of the Summoner prove to be not strong enough. The only way to distinguish a Shadowren was to look for the mark of the Skull. The symbol can often be found in the hand or the head of the Shadowren's physical manifestation. There is no known way to destroy the Shadowren. Only an immortal may banish the Shadowren back to Abyss for spirits cannot be destroyed, only banished.  
  
===================  
  
"A Shadowren!" Harry thought, "How did Riddle discover the ritual and the artifacts need to perform the summoning?"  
  
Harry reveled to his angelic form and looked at the Shadowren. Holding the Angelic Alliance blade in his hand, Harry instinctively diverted the Shadowren's energy back to their source. The Shadowren slowly melted away, fading into the background. The moment the Shadowren had return to the Abyss, Harry noticed that the pulling of which he had experience just after Dumbledore's announcement had faded away.  
  
"The call of the forest had faded, milord."  
  
"Or so it seems, Azurewrath."  
  
Harry reveled back to his own self and looked around. The Forbidden Forest is in need of healing. Placing his hand onto the ground, Harry slowly healed the land with his powers. He looked around and with a sigh, he disappeared.  
  
He reappeared back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Looking around, Harry noticed that something was wrong. Without a word, Harry drew out a dagger and flung it towards the empty space beside stairway. A loud expletive confirmed Harry's suspicion. The next moment, James Potter flung down his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS THAT FOR?" James shouted. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"  
  
"But I didn't," Harry replied mildly.  
  
"ALL YOU NEED WAS ANOTHER INCH FOR THE DAMN THING TO LAND ON MY FOREHEAD!"  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
At this, James lose his cool and he lunged forward. Harry sidestepped the attack with ease. Without another word, Harry moved swiftly to the dormitory stairs and returned to his dormitory, leaving James Potter nursing his bruised pride.  
  
--------------------  
  
Days rolled by as Harry fitted himself into the Hogwarts student population. Harry noticed, despite the cheerful and occasionally dull atmosphere of the school, there was a subtle tension and fear among the students and teachers. The mysterious murder of the ex-Defend Against the Dark Arts teacher had yet to be solved. The only group of students who became rather arrogant was the group whom Harry had identified as the future Death Eaters. Harry knew that Riddle was going to start kill the Aurors soon. The Dark Lord was not one who will take the death of his only agent in Hogwarts for it was the only source of information from within Hogwarts. This prediction was soon proven to be much true. Four weeks after the death of O'Connor, a flock of owls carrying black letters flew into the Great Hall. Many students who had parents working in the Ministry blanched. An owl landed in front of Harry and Harry deftly removed the Daily Prophet. The headlines caught Harry's attention.  
  
Massacre at Aurors' Headquarter  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------  
  
Haha! So another cliffhanger...I think that many of you will start to hate me for leaving you guys dangling in air... Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers! They are:  
  
------  
  
Harry Potter junior: Thank you!  
  
Pblegacy: Thanks! And the eyes what was watching Harry and Janet was no wolf. Let you guess what the creature is. :P  
  
G: Harry thrashed him!  
  
Blah29: Thank you!  
  
Nasser Himura: Here, here have it!  
  
Aalikane: Sorry! My job is draining me. I will try to be faster!  
  
Harry Potter jr: er...yes...I don't have enough sleep. Therefore it hurts. :P  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man: Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Darkangelgel: Two fights in one chapter! Are you happy about that?  
  
Nphipps: Thank you! Don't worry, I won't quit!  
  
Athenakitty: ...@_@... I thought that I had sent Janet back to her own time?  
  
Kemenran: Here, have more!  
  
Jeni Black: Actually, the Harry that is being portrayed isn't really himself. It was part of Ashen-Shugar as well as the influence of the elements. Harry hadn't had time to learn to fully control his new elements; therefore, at time one of it comes biting him back in the ass. When Harry drew his sword, it was due to the influence of the Lightning element. The impression which lighting gives me is fast and sudden, therefore the impulse for Harry to draw the sword.  
  
------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
** Massacre at Aurors' Headquarter**  
  
_This morning, 0200 hour, the Ministry received a great shock when the Aurors' Headquarter alarm sounded. Initially, the Ministry thought that the Maintenance Department was checking the alarm system of the Ministry. However the illusion was destroyed rather sharply. The attacking Death Eaters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named soon appeared within the Ministry office and started to pick off important personals of the various Departments. Due to the surprise attack, the Ministry members failed to put up any defense. The attack ended at 0300 hour. According to the survivors, the Death Eaters stopped killing after the appearance of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, himself.__  
  
__The Aurors' Headquarter was a grisly sight. The bodies of the Aurors who was within the building was hung up for all to see. A message of blood was written on the wall, 'those who oppose (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) will be shown no mercy!' The various bodies found had been decapitated and quartered. The whole place was draped with the internal organs of the Aurors._  
  
_"It was horrible," recalled Ben Knightley, the Head of the Wizarding Transport, "They did not held back. We had tried to fight them but most of us were feeling sleepy, as the time was rather too early in the morning. Those who had fought back were tortured. The Cruciatus Curse and a lot more other I didn't even know."_  
  
_When asked about the incantations, he declared that words were rather strange and he could make out only one of the many. "The word that I could remember was, 'Dementoria Copy...whatever it was_."  
  
-------  
  
"Dementoris Kropeifekt," Harry muttered under his breath. "The very spell, which can copy the effect of a Dementors. How can ordinary wizards perform that spell?" The power need for the spell could drain a wizard so much that he or she can instantly become a Squib. Harry frowned and returned to the article.  
  
--------  
  
_"The effect was horrible," when asked of the effect of that particular spell. "It seem I was in the presence of those horrible Dementors..." he shuddered and left, to return to the Ministry for further orders from the Ministry who had missed the attack. The Minister had been away from the Ministry in France for an international conference during the attack. The Ministry urges the citizens to take extra precautionary measures, as most of the Aurors had been kill during the attack.__  
  
__Merlin deliver us from this monster..._  
  
_Special Correspondent Kelvin Parker_  
  
--------  
  
"So he made his move...he will learn about the prophecy soon, then James and Lily will be in danger..." Harry mused. He folded his papers and stood up and quietly left the Great Hall, which was a place of much emotion. He knew that this was the time for him to dig up more information about the Ministry. He knew for him to counter the Dark Lord and put a serious dent in the enemy's number, he need to have a free hand without the blundering Ministry to interfere.  
  
He looked around the empty library and gave himself a slight smile. He sat down at the one of the tables and waved his hand. Immediately, the books that Harry wanted came flying towards him and he groaned. He should have been more specific about the books he had wanted. There was over hundreds of book on the desk. If not for the unbreakable spell on the desk, it would have broke under the massive weight. Harry sighed and gave his hand another wave, sending the books of which does not contain his required information back. But there were still a considerable number of books left. Harry sighed and started reading. Without knowing, the rest of the day flew by as Harry continued to wrap himself within the books.  
  
"So, the Minister is competent enough to counter Lord Voldemort," Harry silently mused, "If not for the fact that any decision that the Minister decide had to be go through by the Ministry Panel... which was very unfortunately controlled by the Death Eaters. Then I just have to remove the Death Eaters soon..."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He jolted at the voice and he turned around and saw Lily looking at him. Harry quietly smiled, "Sorry, I was woolgathering. So, Lily, what's the matter?"  
  
"James...His father had been killed by You-Know-Who."  
  
Harry looked at Lily quietly. The way which Harry was looked at Lily made her feel as if Harry could see into her soul. Then he spoke. His tone gave her the creeps.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
She flinched.  
  
"Please, help me bring him back. He became lost, like a ship without bearing and compass and there is no land in sight for the ship...besides, you had lost your parents the same way."  
  
This time, Harry flinched.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I don't know, somehow, I just knew."  
  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"I don't know! Can you just talk to him? For me, please, as a friend."  
  
"Very well."  
  
With that, Harry pulled out his wand and gave them a wave. The books flew back to their respective places. He stood up and pulled on his robes. He turned and followed Lily. Soon, Harry discovered that he was led to Dumbledore's office. He frowned and looked at Lily. She looked at Harry and said, "He's with Dumbledore."  
  
"The password?"  
  
"Trust."  
  
The gargoyle statue jumped aside and the both of them went up the stairs. Without a word, Harry and Lily stepped on the revolving stairs. As the two of them waited for the stairs to reach the door, which leads to Dumbledore's office, Harry pondered on ways to spy on Tom Riddle. He wasn't sure whether the connection between him and Riddle would work.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw that they had reached Dumbledore's office. He pushed opened the door and saw James sitting in front of Dumbledore. He watched as Dumbledore tried to talk sense into his father but it was might as well the Headmaster talk to a stonewall. Harry glanced at Lily who nodded her head. Harry moved over and pulled the Headmaster away. Without pausing, Harry threw his fist at James' abdomen. This act caused James to topple back. Releasing the Headmaster, Harry reached over and grabbed James by the collar of his robes and pulled him up. The punch had shocked James. And when Harry pulled him up, he struggled.  
  
"So, you are still alive," Harry snapped. He releases his grip on James and let him fall awkwardly onto the ground.  
  
"It's all my fault..." he murmured. "All my fault..."  
  
"Excuse me!" Harry countered, "tell me if I'm wrong. Last night, you were in your warm bed in the Gryffindor Sixth year's dormitory in Hogwarts, somewhere in Scotland, with of about a distance of hundreds over miles away from the Aurors' Headquarter, in the building of Britain's Ministry of Magic, in London. In addition. Hogwarts have wards that prevent one from Apparating into and away from Hogwarts. It is the same with the Ministry Headquarters. And I believe that you don't have your Apparation license and you don't know how to Apparate. So tell me, how can you saved your father from the hands of the Dark Lord, Voldemort," at this, James and Lily flinched, "who was in the Aurors' Headquarter, in the building of Britain's Ministry of Magic, in London, about hundreds of miles away from the Gryffindor Sixth year's dormitory in Hogwarts, in Scotland?"  
  
"But, I could have done something..."  
  
"No!" Harry retorted. "If it was anyone's fault, it is the fault of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort." They flinched once more.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No more 'buts', Mr.. I'm saying this once, James Potter. If you don't stop blaming yourself, I'm personally going to administer on you a beating of your life. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And don't you lie to me. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Now leave with Lily and don't let me know that you continued to blame yourself."  
  
Harry waited for James and Lily to leave the room before he turned towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked at Harry and said sternly, "Although I have to thank you for getting James back from his depression, I total disapprove of your rather questionable technique..."  
  
Harry interrupted Dumbledore, "Let's cut the pleasantry, Albus Dumbledore. I hereby give you a choice, be my ally in this war against Lord Voldemort or be gone."  
  
Dumbledore snorted and replied, "Young man, I haven't question you about your loyalties..."  
  
"Loyalties?" Harry glanced at Dumbledore and he called for the Orb of Light to him. "**_You dare to question my loyalties!?_**"  
  
He held up the Orb of Light and glared at Dumbledore. The elderly headmaster looked at Harry, stunned. Without a word, Dumbledore went down on one knee.  
  
"Forgive me, milord, for not recognizing you."  
  
"Do you need any more proof of my loyalties, Albus Dumbledore? I trust that the Orb of Light will be more than enough."  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
"I have no wish to waste your time since that you are so reluctant to aid me," said Harry grimly. "I had expected you, as a member of the Order of Light, to recognize my unique magical aura. But you failed. As such, I will have to block this conversation from your mind. You will remember this when the Chaos Breaker comes into my hands." With that, Harry's fingers glowed. Then there was a flash of light and Harry disappeared, leaving behind a slightly dazed Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry soon discovered that after the massacre at the Ministry of Magic, the atmosphere of Hogwarts was grim and fearful. To Harry, it was almost a replay of the opening of the Chamber of Secret during his second year. Many pureblood had lost one or both their parents in that attack. However, only Lucius Malfoy still struts around as if he owned the school.  
  
'Like father, like son,' Harry thought grimly. He was determined to prevent another massacre like that from happening again. The attack however had brought a silver of hope. Harry discovered that during the attack, something had tried to penetrate his mind, however it was blocked by his mental armor or in Merlin words, Harry's mental fortress. Most likely Voldemort's magic. This could prove that the link between him and the Dark Lord remained even after the time difference.  
  
Harry knew that the assassin would be entering the game soon. He smiled. If anyone saw his feral grin, they would truly understand the horror of becoming Harry's enemy.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Do you understand the importance of this mission?"  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
The reply seems to please the man.  
  
"Will you fail?"  
  
"Never will I fail you, milord."  
  
"What is your aim?"  
  
"To destroy the Potter line."  
  
"Good."  
  
----------------------  
  
"JAMES POTTER!"  
  
James groaned as he turned towards the voice. Lily Evans stood at the stairs, looking so beautiful with the sunlight forming a halo around her.  
  
"What is it, Evans?"  
  
"I believe this is yours?" Lily said as she held out a strangely blank parchment. James winched. He had forgotten about the map totally. Should the rest of the Marauders found out that Lily learn about the Map, they would have killed him, literally.  
  
"Thank you, Evans," James said as he took the map from Lily. At impulse, James asked, "Why are you following me?"  
  
"No reasons at all."  
  
"I asked her to keep an eye on you," Harry said as he appeared from the corner.  
  
"YOU!" James snarled.  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
Harry watched as James grew out his wand and point it at Harry. Lily drew out her wand at the same time and points it at James.  
  
"Enough." Harry said mildly. "Lower your wands and we can speak like civilized people instead of acting like uncivilized barbarians."  
  
"Why should I? You had hit me and you even threatened me with physical violence when I learnt that my father was killed. You have never lost your parents before! You wouldn't understand the..."  
  
Before James finished speaking, Harry moved. The movement was so fast that it was a blur to Lily. Before anyone knew it, Harry had slammed James up against the wall with his hands around James' neck.  
  
"I don't understand!? Let me tell you something, James Potter. My parents were killed when I was one. I was raised by my uncle and aunt who utterly despise magic. I was treated like a freak, like bomb ready to go off. I was shunned by friends at my primary school, bullied my that blasted cousin. Any accident that happened at home or school will always be my fault. WHY? Because my parents was murdered! Because I was a wizard! Because I was born! You at least had experienced the joy of being raised in a loving family! While I had nothing, you heard!? NOTHING BUT HATRED, DESPISE, ABHORRENCE!"  
  
James and Lily were stunned. They had never known that Harry went through such things. The both of them had assumed that his parents raised Harry with love. This revelation caused James to flinch at his harsh words. Lily looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Harry glared at James, his eyes burned with anger. At the last moment, Harry released James from the grip and dropped him on the floor unceremoniously. Harry's opinion of his father was fast declining. After he arrived back in time, his father's action had shattered the illusion of a perfect student effectively.  
  
"You're not worth killing," Harry hissed, "Next time, before you open that foul mouth of yours, _**think**_!"  
  
It was then a slight movement behind Lily caught James's attention. Without thinking, James leapt forward and pulled Lily aside. For the first time in his life, James was stunned speechless. A humongous serpent coiled around the legs of the armor. A pair of reptilian eyes glazed unblinkingly at the three of them. The snake was black with silver marking on the back. James sworn that the snake seems to laugh at the three of them for the hissing that came from it sounded amused. James watched with horror as the serpent uncoiled its ponderous body and slither swiftly towards them. James noticed how wonderful Lily had felt in his embrace despite she stiffened at the sight of the snake. He thought briefly that should he die together with Lily, he would die a happy person. The serpent stopped before James and raised its head to meet James's eyes. He noticed at the last moment that this was a King Cobra. It opened its moved and lunged...  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------------

Another note from your Author:  
  
Haha! This is the worst cliffy I had left for all of you, right? Haha! I'm evil! Sue me! Anyway, to know what will happen, you will have to wait for the next chapter. And I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I just quit my job and I'm back online! Cheer! At the same time, my beta hadn't replied me with the edited version...so too bad, you guys have to deal with my poor, poor English...--; And no, I'm not dead or anything! Before I end this chapter, I would like to thank my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
---------  
  
Sirius28: Thank you! I'm back online. As for my update time maybe fortnightly...hopefully...  
  
Krr84: Thank you!  
  
Darkangelgep: Thank you!  
  
Nasser Himura: Grins! Thanks! Dumbledore will have his memory edited a few time. Credits to the Shadowren goes to the writer of the Shannara Series, Mr Terrek Brook  
  
Kemenran: Sure! Have more!  
  
Harry Potter junior: I will try, but no promises!  
  
Jeni Black: Harry is currently trying to cope with his new powers and abilities. But don't worry, the moment will come when I will return Harry back to himself.  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man: Haha! Thanks!  
  
Nphipps: Yes, Think of it this way, James is the alpha male of the time within Hogwarts, when another alpha male (Harry) appear, there bound to be a lot of sparks and flares around.  
  
Athenkitty: grins! I will keep you in darkness! You will know when the time comes!  
  
---------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental._

The serpent stopped before James and raised its head to meet James's eyes. He noticed at the last moment that this was a King Cobra.  It opened its moved and lunged...

James looked at the serpent and thought, 'This is it.'

He was utterly surprised a spell appeared but bounced off a shield. It was before he could figure out whom cast the spell, when a sharp hissing sound came from his right, stopping the cobra in its track. He had totally forgotten about Harry. James turned and stunned, Harry, the exchange student from Soviet Union was speaking Parseltongue.

{Stop!} Harry hissed without thinking. Harry watched with grim satisfaction as the humongous serpent jerked back from its intended target or, rather, targets.  The snake turned its unblinking reptilian eyes towards Harry.

{You spoke my tongue. Who are you?}

{Who I am is not important. Tell me who sent you here to kill my parents?}

{Your parents?}

{Answer my question and I will answer yours.}

{He, who walks the Dark Path, Voldemort, sent me to gather information about this habitat and the creatures that resides here.} 

{I'm Harry James Potter, He who walks the Path of Light. Taking a walk back in time.}

{You claimed to walk the path of Light, Harry James Potter, prove it.}

Harry rolled up his right sleeves and showed the serpent the Mark of the Lord of Light. The serpent looked at the mark and nodded its head.

{Indeed,} the snake bowed before Harry and continued. {What do you wish of me? I grant only one boon to both the Light and Darkness. Choose whatever it may be.}

{Leave my parents be.}

{So be it, my lord. My purpose in this world is over.}

The snake bowed once more and disappeared in a puff of emerald smoke. James and Lily both looked at Harry stunned. Harry suddenly remembered that he had spoken in Parseltongue.

"My god!" Lily whispered.

"This is not what you think it seems to be..." Harry began but James pulled out his wand and shouted a curse. Harry brought up a shield with much ease, deflecting the curse. Without a word, Harry held up his hand and his fingers began to glow with a mystical light. Then with swift and precise movement, he wove together a rune. Then with a flick of his wrist, Harry sent the rune towards James and Lily. Immediately, James and Lily felt a warm glow enveloped them before it ended.

"WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO US?"

"Merely a security purpose. I can't have you two go around talking about my secret, so I place the Secrecy Rune on you. This allows you to talk people about what happened but, no one will believe you when you say that I spoke in Parseltongue."

"Harry, had you truly turned to, You-Know-Who?" Lily asked, with tears in her eyes.

Harry turned around and spat, "Voldemort?"

Harry laughed. James and Lily flinched at the sound.

"Why would I join him when I discovered that he killed my parents? And Lily, have you forgotten what I had with me on the train?"

"What?" James asked feeling rather left out. He hated not knowing things especially when they were talking about it in front of him

"A phoenix..." whispered Lily. "Of course, no phoenix will choose to be near one who turned to the Dark Path..."

"But the mark!" spat James.

"You mean this?" Harry said as he held up his hand and concentrated. 'I hope that this works.'

Harry felt the mark moving down from arm to the back of his hand. He heard James gasped in surprise.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?"

"That is the mark of Merlin..."

"No."

Harry's eyes snapped open. That voice can only belong to one person, Merlin.

"That is the Mark of the Lord of Light, James Potter, and Lily Evans."

The mentioned teens turned around and saw Merlin walking into the blank portrait, which hung, by the lamp.

Greeting, Lord of Light, father of Modern Magic,Harry said intone, I, Harry Potter, greets thee.

James and Lily turned towards Harry, surprised by the melodious sound.

I, Merlin, greet thee, as an equal.

They turned to the portrait again at the voice. This was getting weirder by the minute as they two watched the two talk.

"Well," Merlin said as he sat down on the rock at the background, "I must admit that I am surprise that you bear the mark, young Harry. It is very heavy responsibility that very few can bear even after years of experience."

"I had no choice, Merlin."

"Alas, how true it was for us born as the beacon of hope in the dark. Very rare do we have choice when it came to our life."

Harry shook his head and replied, "True, but we are not pieces of chess to be played by Light and Darkness..."

"Often, the higher powers forgot about us being sentient. We do affect the battle in certain ways, either checkmating our opponent or being checkmated by our enemy, by our choices and the path we choose to walk."

"How true that statement is, Lord Merlin," said Harry, shaking his head. "Nevertheless, we must strive to defend any that threats the mass."

"I fully agree with you, Lord Harry. Peace can only be achieved when we truly prepare for war..."

"But alas, we wizards, unlike Muggles, had became rather conceited by our ability to do magic. We tend to take everything for granted and we became lax. This was the reason why Tom Riddle was able to rise so fast as a dark lord. Wizards had refused to see beyond their tiny world of magic. Philosophy to wizards is nothing more than empty words. Their call to maintain the purity of blood is no use for they can only marry within a few selected families. This will result in the weakening of their magical power. Soon, they will become like Filch, a squib."

Merlin shook his head and replied, "True as it maybe, there is little we can do. However, I had wasted enough time of your time, Lord Harry. I bid thee farewell."

With that, he walked out of the portrait.

"Who are you really, Harry?" asked Lily.

"I'm an enigma."

With that, Harry disappeared. Leaving behind him was two confused teenagers who were still trying to assimilate the information they suddenly received.

-------------------

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, a solitary figure could be seen moving with the grace of panther. Suddenly, he paused. Without a warning, a pair of throwing knives appeared in his hands. He spun around and threw them. A scream of pain echoed throughout the forest. The man turned back, smirking, and resumed his journey, leaving behind a dead centaur with a knife sticking in her head and chest. He stopped up a hill and looked out. At the distance, the Castle of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry blazed with all the glory and magnificent possible for the millennium. He fingered his knives loving and whispered to himself, "Soon."

With a swish of his cloak, the man disappeared, leaving behind very faint traces of his presence.

------------------

"Today, we will be studying one of the creature which provides the core for our wand," said Professor Kettleburn as he looked around at the assortment of students who now stands around him. "The phoenix."

Lily and James turned their head and stared at Harry who promptly ignored the look.

"Can anyone tell me anything about phoenix?"

Lily raised her hand and began reciting. Harry immediately phrased out. He knew everything about phoenix, so why should he listen to Lily's recite? He was just about to fall asleep when Professor Kettleburn snapped at him, "Mr. Arroua Dora, can you tell me more about the phoenix?"

"What?"

"Mr. Arroua Dora, you are to tell me everything you know about phoenix. For each point missed, one mark will be deduced from Gryffindor house."

Harry blinked owlish and began, "Phoenix is a magical powerful creature. Phoenix burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. The time when they die and reborn are termed as Burning Day by the wizards. They can carry immensely heavy loads. Their tears have healing power and can cure almost any external injuries and poisons. Phoenixes can reach about Mach 2 or Mach 3 at their fastest flight. That is about 2,920 km/h or in imperial term 1,825 mile per hour. Their feathers are used as wand core due to their ability to focus magic. Phoenixes are also immune to the Death look of the king of Serpent, basilisk. Not only that, phoenix are embodiment of Light. Anyone who was corrupted by evil will be shunned by phoenix or even to the extent of attacking him or her. They make highly faithful pets, too."

The class was speechless. Some of the things they haven't even read about in their textbook.

"Then can phoenix tears cure basilisk's poison?" Professor Kettleburn sneered.

"Yes."

"Impossible!"

"Then you are looking at a dead person, for I had been cured by phoenix tears after being bitten by twenty feet long basilisk."

"Liar! If you had seen a twenty feet long basilisk, you would be dead! Twenty points off Gryffin..."

Anything he wanted to say was cut off when a midnight black phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder. The arrival of the phoenix caused much shock amongst the student and teacher.

"This is my phoenix, Dark Flare. It isn't just any phoenix. Dark Flare is classified by wizards under the Emperor Night Phoenix species. They are one of the rarest species amongst the phoenix," Harry said as he stroke Dark Flare. He glanced at his dumbstruck classmates.

"You have a phoenix?" said Professor Kettleburn, thunderstruck.

"It is obvious," Harry replied, deadpanned.

"But...you are so young!"

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A habit he still hadn't broken since he stopped wearing his spectacles last year due to the corrective potion he applied to his eyes. Instantaneously, his other senses leapt to life to replace his sight. It is strange that the training in China was much better than Max's when it came to combat and constant vigilance, Harry mused. A sound came from the forest caught his attention. A sound he heard in his first year when Hagrid took them to the Forbidden Forest. The sound of a crossbow being loaded. His eyes snapped open. He slammed his hand down on the ground and requested the earth element and the wood element to bind anyone at the edge of the forest who is not of a student of Hogwarts.

Go protect my parents, Dark Flare.

The phoenix gave a trill of agreement and took fight. Harry drew out the Sword of Gryffindor and ran towards the forest. With a few chosen words, Harry greatly enhanced his speed. As he moved, the Earth Element conveyed that she had done as he wished but the target had escaped. The target is currently heading towards the unicorn glade in the forest. Harry stopped and sworn.  The unicorn glade was protected by ancient magic. The magic prevents any male from entering the glade. Even the male elves can't enter the glade. He sighed and turned back. Although he is the current Lord of Light with near unlimited powers at his fingertips, he doesn't think he was strong enough to counter the ancient magic that protects the glade. The element of wood gently whispered into Harry's ear, telling him that she still held on to the weapon that the target held. Harry smiled and moved swiftly towards the place where the person had last stood.

He looked at the crossbow the person had dropped. He was lucky that the person had managed to load the bolt but not the time to aim and fire.  He scarcely noticed his classmate came up behind him. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few chosen Latin words. The crossbow floated up into midair. Harry looked at the position and calculated that the person was about 1.6 meter tall. All of the sudden, the crossbow burst into flames.

"A timed self-destruction charm," Harry muttered. "Damn! The bastard had thought of every eventuality."

"What in the name of Merlin is happening?" Professor Kettleburn snapped.

"A murder attempt" Harry said absent-mindedly as he started tracing the ground with his wand. "A crossbow was aimed at James. But fortunately, something had caused the person to get cold feet at the last moment. But I don't think that we had seen the last of this person. I believe that Lord Voldemort" everyone flinched, "No, don't be afraid to speak of his name. A wise man once told me, I quote, 'Fear for a name increase the fear for the thing itself.' Unquote. Lord Voldemort" they flinched again, "will target every young pureblood whose parents actively opposed him."

"Just who are you?"

Harry ignored the question and straightened up. He looked around at his classmates and sighed. He held up his wand and began tracing an intricate rune. The students watched with fascination as the strange rune glowed with a mystical light. Then with a sharp movement of his wrist, the rune disappeared. Slowly, a smoky figure appeared and solidified. Harry looked at the figure grimly as it reenacted its living counterpart's movement. Harry gave the figure another tap and words of fire appeared above its head.

Name: Cornelius Fudge

Age:    ???

Harry looked at the figure and spat, "I should have known. That idiot will give everything to rise in political world. Now the one million galleon question is how can the idiot enter the unicorn glade?"

Other questions nagged Harry's mind as he spoke aloud.

How ever did the ex- Minister of Magic travel back in time? And how did he evade the elements of Wood and Earth? And worst of all, how can he be skilled in muggle weaponries?

Perhaps it is time to call in reinforcement. Harry smiled inwardly. Many will shock by the unconventional approach but desperate time calls for desperate measures. It is time to pay a visit to Mirso Monastery at the foot of the Carpathian Mountains at Romania, sanctuary of all vampires.

TBC...

-------------

Haha! Another chapter completed! But first, I would like to apologies about the lack of updates. Despite the fact I'm not working now, I have this tendency to procrastinate, along with my lazy nature...therefore the slow update. I would also like to acknowledge the use of information about Phoenix's speed from Midnight Duel, Midday Love by Draco664. So tell me what you think about it! Please read and reviews! I want reviews! Please! I beg all of you! I want to thank all the reviewers of my previous chapter! They are:

------------

_IamInsane: touches head gingerly I like my head very much, thank you. I don't think that the mace would be much of a use now. I have updated! YAH! And the spelling is eerily._

_Phoenixfeather6988: Here, Have more! _

_Gaul1: Thank man! Have more!_

_Harry Potter 101: Harry was too used to the fact that Dumbledore trusted him without having to prove anything. Remember the first year... It's kind of hard to accept..._

_Athenkitty: Grins!_

_Kemenran: Thanks! Have more!_

_Nphipps:  Yes..._

_darkangelgep: Yes, yes. The classic Harry-save-Parents-from-snake-and-reveal-that-he-is-a-Parselmouth-and-then wipe-their-memory-away...:P Who am I to rock that damn ship? I would capsize thousands of Harry-Potter-Travels-Back-In-Time-Fanfics... --;; and he did try to blast the snake but too bad, the snake was immune to spell because it was summoned to get something done. _

_Mr. Happy Java Man: This story will have slight Ootp spoilers...I mean, come on, since JKR had revealed something about James Potter, I should use it. Haha! I love it when I leave cliffies for you guys to hang on! And about that, I'm sorry, I forgotten about that earlier.  Yes! I Thank you, thank you! As for _**The Betrayal**_, you have to wait for I got one damn writer block the size of a galaxy struck up my head._

_Aalikane: Grins! same here, same here._

------------

That's all folks!

So long!  
  
Yours truly

BloodRedSword


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.

Perhaps it is time to call in reinforcement. Harry smiled inwardly. Many will shock by the unconventional approach but it was better to seek alliance with the First Vampires. It is time to visit Mirso Monastery at the foot of the Carpathian Mountains, sanctuary of all vampires.

Moments later, Harry looked at the blue eyes of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry coldly. Ever since Janet came to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had been highly suspicious of him. Now that he had saved James Potter made it even worst.

"So...you were the one who managed to save James Potter from a certain death. I suppose I should thank you first. However, the circumstances had lead to some questions which I expects your honesty in answering. For example, how did you know that there was an assassin near Hagrid's hut? The distance from the place where you stood was over 10 metres. It is impossible for any man to hear the faint sound of the loading of a crossbow, especially with a group of students. And how did you managed to prevent the assassin from firing the bolt? How..."

"Enough!" Harry shouted and he slammed his hand down on the desk. He pointed at Dumbledore and snarled.

"You had failed to acknowledge the presence of a phoenix on my shoulders, Dumbledore. You refuse to accept that my presence isn't malevolence. You seek to link me to the one known as Lord Voldemort. I will let you know who am I, when the time is right. As for now, I will take my leave."

With that, Harry left the room. Dumbledore looked at the door with utter surprise. He had attempted Legilimency on Harry but it failed. There wasn't any image or anything. Perhaps his suspicion was unfounded. But yet, there was no school of magical arts teaches Occlumency except for those training to be Aurors

-----------

Harry looked at the massive oak door that loomed in front of him. He knew that within this sanctuary, no vampires could be harmed. He took a deep breath and pushed open the ancient door and walked in. The Entrance Hall was empty. But somehow, Harry felt a strange sense of déjà vu. His hand moved slowly towards his sword. Suddenly a loud booming voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Who art thou, young one, to come to this holy sanctuary of the vampires? Why have thee come?"

"I'm Harry James Potter, Lord of the Light. I came here to speak with the Elders."

"Then thou aren't a vampire. Leave before thine life is forfeited."

Harry removed the Sword of Gryffindor and laid down his wand.

"Are the vampires without honor? Do the vampires attack those who come in peace? Do vampires attack those who came to seek alliance? Do vampires kill those who seek to protect them from the unfair laws that are biased?" Harry challenged. "If it is so, I shall forfeit my life, knowing that I had tried to make a difference for the vampires."

A vampire loomed in front of Harry the moment Harry completed his sentence. He gazed at Harry with emotionless eyes and beckoned Harry to follow him. Harry was hard-pressed to suppress the instinctive fear, which a vampire's presence invokes. Harry bended down to pick up his discarded weapons to discover that they had disappeared.

"Your weapons will be kept safe, young one. The Elders wishes to speak with you. But only after you have rested sufficiently after your journey. Please, follow me."

"Thank you. You are?"

"A gentleman's gentleman."

Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes. So much for his question.

"I know what you meant, young one, but allow me, an old vampire, to his own warped sense of humor."

Harry looked at the vampire, stunned. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I apologies for sounding you out, but I haven't live to my current 37,542 years with learning how to read body language."

Harry was stunned. He thought that it was impossible for any being to reach this age. Even the Elves at most can live to the age of 5,500. Harry shook his head in stunned wonder.

"How long had you served the elders?"

"For a long time."

Harry decided not to continue questioning the vampire before the double meaning answers of his host twist his brains when the vampire stopped before a set of giant oak door.

"Here, is your room. Please refresh yourself within an hour. The elders will then speak to you." With that, the vampire disappeared.

Harry sighed and entered the room. He looked around the room and was stunned. The amount of antiques the room had held was incredible. Everything within the room was from the time of the Ancients. He ran his finger along the washing basin and felt the faint residue of magic within the metal. He sighed and sat down at one of the clawed chair within the room and closed his eyes.

Soon, the sound of wood being knocked woke Harry up from his slumber. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry groggily took notice of his surrounding.

"Come in."

The door pushed opened to show the vampire, which had escorted him earlier to the room now stands at the doorway.

"Come, young one, the Elders will speak with you."

Harry followed the vampire silently. As the pair moved through the hallway of the Mirso Monastery, Harry took the chance to observe the ancient architecture lost in the passage of time. Harry could see that every stone, brick and rock used to construct the Monastery was saturated with magic. The art of enchanting stone was lost amongst the humans. Even within the Library, one of the world largest collections on books on Magical Arts was no record of the technical know-how of rock enchantments. Rocks were notoriously hard to enchant due to their inert nature towards magic. But yet, the vampires had preserved the arts.

"This is incredible," Harry murmured as he looked around. The various colours swirled around like the distance galaxies. He could pick up numerous enchantments. He swallowed audibly. Nothing in the world will ever convince him to attack this place. He thought that the Castle of Light was the most defended place in the world. Now he knew he was wrong. The vampire's sanctuary, Mirso Monastery, was impossible to invade, unless one has a death wish. A place where wand-based magic will be rendered useless, weapons becomes useless. One will be like a baby sheep among a pack of ravenous lions. Steel spikes on the grounds, crossbows along the walls, revolving discs of steels and not to mention vampires themselves. Harry stopped when he noticed that the vampire was looking at him, amused.

"The Elders are behind these doors, please wait until you are called." With that, the Vampire turned and disappeared.

After sometime, a low voice could be heard.

"Harry James Potter, Lord of Light, we call for you to speak."

'This is it,' thought Harry as he pushed opened the door and stepped in. The door closed silently behind him. The room was empty. Immediately, his eyes and senses roamed, searching possible hidden attackers, traps as well as possible escape route and possible defensive positions.

"Greetings, Harry Potter, from the Conclaves of Vampires."

Harry turned round so fast that his neck hurts. A tall blond man stood behind him. His archaic white tunic was simple and yet elegant. The collar and the sleeves were decorated with mystical runes. His sliver pants' cut was similar to his tunic. An elegant and deadly rapier hangs by his side.

"I express my thanks to the Conclaves of Vampires for your hospitality. Please accept my apologies for entering your sacred sanctuary."

The vampire smiled faintly and replied, "Your apologies are accepted."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, Mr. Potter, perhaps we can discuss the reasons for your arrival?" another voice spoke, dryly.

Harry turned around but he saw nothing. He turned back to the blond vampire.

"Don't bother looking for us. If we don't want to be seen, we can't be seen."

Harry snorted and invoked his control over time. Immediately, time slowed down around the Monastery tremulously. He smirked as every vampire in the room suddenly became visible. The blond vampire looked at Harry, surprised. Harry shrugged in respond to his enquiring glaze.

"How did you do that?" asked a tall redhead.

"I have control of the Elements," Harry replied. He looked around and counted thirteen vampires. Four blond, four redheads, four brunettes and four black and one bald. Harry looked around and said, "You know my name but I don't know yours. Can I at least get an introduction?"

The vampires looked at the bald vampire who nodded. Immediately, they lined up, alternating one male, female.

"Starting from my left is Cath'ranis, Oghma, Uarakanis, Nilas, Tygore, The First Vampire whose name is unknown even to himself, Drelanim, Rashgaroth, Asprah, Charib'dishal, Udora, Lryptikk and Amora."

"Is this a joke?" Harry demanded, trying very hard not to grin.

"No, why?"

"The first letter of your names adds up to form Count Dracula."

"Ah!"

Amused chuckles echo within the room. Harry couldn't help but grin. It took them some time to get themselves under control.

"Count Dracula of Romania, the infamous, perhaps the only vampire known in the Muggle world. He, unfortunately, was a real vampire until he met his end in the hands of the Slayers. His name was somehow weird in the sense that itself is, or rather, was the acronym for our name. Now, Lord Potter, what are we going to talk about?"

"An Alliance between humans and vampires," Harry declared. "When I return to my time..."

"What do you mean your time?"

"This isn't the era I'm should be in, Exalted Vampires. I have travel back in time to prevent a possible major change of the Great Balance."

"So you can't promise anything now, can you?"

"I can promise you that vampires will no be prosecuted discriminately in the British Isle. I can promise you that I will do revoke all discriminating laws against your race. We can sign a treaty bounded by honor, guarded by magic and sealed by blood."

The bald vampire looked at Harry, his eyes oddly gleaming. Then he spoke, "Harry Potter, Lord of Light, young as you are, and a human at that, you are seem rather well-versed in our art of magic. You do know the consequence of breaking a pact bounded by honor, guarded by magic and sealed by blood?"

"Yes."

"Very well, perhaps if you could give us a moment while we discuss about your proposal, we could give you an answer."

Harry nodded and tapped his feet against the ground. Immediately a block of rock raised up and shaped into something resembles an armchair. The vampires looked at Harry, mildly surprised. Harry crossed his fingers and rested his chin o his interlocked fingers, his eyes peering at the vampires through his fringe. His posture gave him a dangerous air. The vampires took some time before coming to an agreement amongst themselves.

"Very well, we shall begin the discussion of the terms of the treaty, Lord Potter," The First Vampire made a gesture with his hands. Immediately, the rock raised up and form a round table. The vampires each took a sit and the blonde vampire, Charib'dishal, snapped his fingers. Two vampires arrived carrying scrolls of parchments and quills.

"The scribes of the Conclave of Vampires, Kryptikk and Arashicage. They shall be the witness to this pact which will be sealed."

Harry nodded at the pair.

"Now shall we begin?"

"I, Harry James Potter, with the authority empowered to me by my appointment as the Lord of Light will now hereby declare the official alliance of human and vampires. The agreement will come into effect on July 1st 1995. I, together with the Conclave of Vampires, will now discuss the terms and conditions of the Alliance."

"We, the Conclave of Vampires, Elders of the Vampires, with the authority granted as the international rulers of vampires will now hereby declare the unofficial alliance of vampires and human. The agreement will come into effect on 1st July 1995. We, together with the Lord of Light Harry James Potter, will now discuss the terms and condition of the alliance."

Harry looked at the Conclave and declared, "I will revoke all discriminating law which bars vampires from their citizenship, ownership of wand and most importantly their legal rights. In return, no vampires will ally themselves with the Dark Lord, known as Lord Voldemort. Is that acceptable to the Conclave?"

"We would like you to create a department in the Britain Ministry of Magic which allows vampire to have an active role within the Ministry. Is that possible?"

"Agreed," Harry countered, "But the vampires aren't allowed to attack any wizards or witches in the British Isle. Muggles are also out of bound for they don't have anything to do with wizards."

"But that's demanding our subjects to die. This is unforgivable!"

"All I can grant within the Ministry of Magic is that you will have say in two departments. Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and part of the Wizarding Jury. I can't create a new department because I will need to cut through miles and miles of red tapes due the wizard's obsession with bureaucracy. Their small minds tries to cover up their inadequacy with endless and senseless trivialities."

"Then how will my people feed?"

Harry snorted and replied, "Your vampires had fed as they wish for the last five centuries, regardless to the countless treaties your kind had signed."

"True, but the one who signed the treaties aren't the one with the highest power within our species. But if we decree a certain treaty, every single vampire will obey. There will be no rebellion, no comments of anything, Lord Potter."

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, saying, "At least, your people obeys orders without a word of complaint. I'm going to a hell lot to explain when I return to my time with an alliance with the vampires." 

The vampires chuckled and Cath'ranis pointed out, "At least you have one less enemy and one more ally."

"True."

After a while, Harry asked, "So I take it that the terms are acceptable."

The Conclave looked at each other and nodded.

"Excellent! Now where do I sign? I need to get back to Hogwarts before Lord Voldemort tries anything funny."

TBC...

--------------------

Another note from your Author:

_Well, another chapter completed. So what do you think about this? Good? Bad? Do tell me! Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers of my previous chapter! They are:_

-------------

_Sliver-Enctrantress-Elf: LOL! Sure! Have more! Thanks for your support!_

_Nasser Himura: Thanks! I will try to have some fighting soon, probably chapter 14..._

_NateP: LOL! I agree! But releasing a basilisk in front of a whole class...I don't think so...James and Lily will die immediately, along with the whole class, due to the Death Glare of the King of Serpents._

_Aalikane: **Grins!**_

_Mr. Happy Java Man: never mind! Thanks for the review anyway! More importantly, thank you for betaing this chapter along!_

_Kemenran: Here, have more!_

_Athenkitty: Sure, if you wanna to make a hardcopy, go ahead! Thanks! **Scratches kitty's head! **LOL! Meow!_

_Phoenixfeather6988: thanks! I have update again!_

------------

That's all folks!

So long,

Your truly,

BloodRedSword!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.

After a while, Harry asked, "So I take it that the terms are acceptable."

The Conclave looked at each other and nodded.

"Excellent! Now where do I sign? I need to get back to Hogwarts before Lord Voldemort tries anything funny."

----------------------------

A week later...

----------------------------

As the school settled down for dinner after one tiring school day, easy chatters began to flow amongst the students. At the Head table, Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall. Despite the smooth flow of words within the Hall, there was an underlying amount of tension within the students. The fear of the Dark Lord reaches far and wide. The murder of O'Connor and the Auror Massacre had sent a clear message to all. Dark times are coming. Harry looked around; knowing some of the students will follow their parents' footsteps and join Riddle. Suddenly, the doors burst wide open. Harry, sitting close to the door, stood up, drawing his both sword and wand, using his right hand and left hand respectively. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry noticed the teachers had all stood up and drawn their wands, pointing towards the doorway.

A snake of monstrous proportion glided into the Hall. Students immediately leapt out of the way from the serpent, screaming. Reaching the Headmaster, the snake stopped and coiled itself. Raising its head to the level of the Headmaster, the serpent dropped a letter and hissed. Harry moved forward cautiously. He had heard the single word which the snake had hissed. "Die!"

Seeing the Headmaster reached over to open the letter, Harry shouted, "Don't!" And with a flick of his wand, Harry sent the letter soaring into the air. Ignoring the looks sent to him by the teaching staffs of Hogwarts, he muttered an incantation. In middle-air, the paper unwrapped itself. Harry, along with the whole school, watched as some foreign liquid began to fall onto the ground. The ancient rock began to sizzle as the corrosive liquid started to eat into it. The snake turned towards Harry and lunged. The size of the snake didn't seem to slow down the creature as it sped towards Harry, hissing words of hatred all the time.

Harry saw the snake lunged towards him. Blocking the serpent's deadly bite with his sword, Harry, with a wave of his wand, sent the snake flying back. The serpent landed rather heavily on the ground. It rose, albeit slowly, dazed. Shaking its head, the snake tried to regain its bearing. The serpent looked at Harry, baring its teeth. Harry snorted at the serpent's attempt to intimidate him. Raising his hand, Harry silently called for Dark Flare. The phoenix appeared on his arm with a colourful blaze of light. Catching sight of the massive serpent, the phoenix turned and gave it a baneful stare. Then Dark Flare threw itself towards the snake, grabbing the snake, the phoenix and the snake disappeared in a blaze of fire.

All of the sudden, the letter which held in mid-air by Harry's magic suddenly burst into flames. Turning his gaze towards the until now forgotten letter, Harry saw the ashes slowly transformed into the Dark Mark. Immediately screams and pandemonium erupted within the Hall. Immediately, both Harry and Dumbledore began to draw together their powers. The students and teachers were stunned to discover that the amount of power Harry had. The powers Harry had summoned were displayed as aura around him. An aura of various colours in the visible light spectrum.

"Well, well, well," a voice, which Harry had recognized immediately as the voice of Tom Riddle. "Years had passed since I last saw you, Albus Dumbledore. What a pity. You are dead. You had defeated Grindwald, but I had destroyed you! I, Lord Voldemort, had destroyed you!"

"Tom," Dumbledore's voice rose, cutting through Tom Riddle's voice, "Your letter had failed to kill me."

"WHAT?"

"I was saved at the last moment, by a certain student of mine," at this, Dumbledore nodded his head towards Harry. Harry inclined his head as a form of acknowledgement.

"I'm afraid that you would have to find a new pet, Voldemort," Harry spoke. "For a bird had just turned your snake into bird food."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I is not important at the moment. What I'm going to do with you and your minions…that's what I deem important. Now be gone from Hogwarts, your very presence taints even the air around."

"You insolent…"

Dumbledore held up his wand and with a word banished what was the shadow of Lord Voldemort. After the shadow of Voldemort had disappeared, Harry began to draw in his powers. However, the powers had begun to fight to break free as Harry struggled to contain the raw amount of powers. He knew too late that he had somehow summoned the powers of the Element Light and Darkness. Two for the four Transcendental Elements. Formless, timeless, limitless and all-powerful.

The entire student body watched in muted surprise as Harry was suddenly bathed in two colours. Pure white light shimmered and glows on Harry's right side, while pure undiluted pitch black swirled and twisted on Harry's left side. Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise. It was impossible for a person have such an aura.

Slowly but steady, the two auras began to extend their reaches. The room suddenly became a warfront as each of the elements each of the elements tried to extend their dominance within the Hall. The students and teachers pulled their robes together as the temperature plunged. Ice began to from on every surface within the Great Hall. The touches and fireplace suddenly roared alive as the fire blazed with great vigor. The air swirled, forming miniature whirlwind. Clouds formed as lightning flashed. Soon, rain began to fall, flooding the Hall.

The ancient warded rock of Hogwarts began to move under the influence of Harry's Earth Elemental powers. The ground began to crack and buckled as earth spikes suddenly appeared. Then the wood came alive. Despite of the layer of ice on the benches and table, the wood began extended roots into the ground and branches grew, entangling the many of the students who watched the scene transfixed. The strain was taking a toll on Harry as he tried to rein in his wayward powers. But like children, the more you want to control, the more rebellious they become. Instead of pulling back part of his power, more escaped his control.

Harry was totally unaware of the chaos around him. All he now knew was the chaos that within him. All his powers had begun warring within him. The unexpected struggle of the Element Light and Element Darkness had caused all the elements to erupt. Harry knew that he had to pull all the elements into control before it unleashes all their collective powers in nova. He knew that there are students and staff within the Hall.

"Get. Out. Now," Harry hissed under the strain. Despite his low voice, Harry's voice managed to carry to every ear in the Great Hall. "I can't hold on any longer…"

There was a pregnant pause before everyone started scrambling for the door or rather, doors. But it was too late. Harry's elemental powers had already spread out to every where within the Great Hall. The massive oak door at the entrance as well as the smaller ones at the side of the Great Hall had been sealed together seamlessly. Some of the more combat experienced students immediately drew out their wands and as one fired the Reductor curse. The curse hit the door but unlike tree, Harry's elemental powers were sentinel. In the face of an attack, they reacted swiftly and violently. Spikes of woods thrust out from the oak doors, seeking the source of its attackers. Some of them broke under the stress while the remaining ones countered with Cutting Hex.

**Force them not, young Lord**.** Be one with them. **

The ancient voice sounded calm and clear amidst the chaos that now enveloped the entire Great Hall. Slowly, Harry remembered the lesson he had regarding the elements.

"_Harry, the powers of Elements are not to be taken lightly. Unlike the magic which is wild and without sentient, elements are focused and sentient. They bow to no one, acknowledge no master. They only ally themselves to those they see fit. Never disrespect them. The so called Gods of Elements are actually physical and sentient manifestation of their power at their prime. Remember what I said should your elemental powers go on rampage."_

Instead of trying to force his control over his wayward powers, Harry began to open his mind to his powers. He began to divert the flow of his powers from the surrounding to his mind. Slowly but steady, the pandemonium began to show signs of subsiding. The various offensive attack then elements had launched disappeared. What was left was the environmental influence they left behind. They aren't permanent but they will need some time to revert back to their original state.

With a breath of relief, Harry collapsed amid the chaotic Great Hall.

---------------

"This will not be tolerated, Dumbledore! This boy had deliberately caused severe bodily and mentally harm to the students of this school! I, personally as a parent, cannot condone the fact that you allow such a violent student to even enroll to Hogwarts!" a familiar voice shouted. Dumbledore's low calm voice washed over Harry as the elderly Headmaster tried to soothe the ruffled feathers of the irate parent.

Beadily, Harry opened his eyes. Shaking his head to clear away the cobweb which had gathered in his mind, Harry looked around. He noticed that there was lot of bed filled with students. He swallowed the bile which had come up his throat.

"Gods…"

"Hush, my love," Harry turned around so fast that his neck hurted. He found himself staring into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a choked voice as he glazed into the sky-blue eyes. 'I could really lose myself in there.'

Then he shook his head to wake himself up.

'This really isn't the time to daydream, Potter,' he thought sternly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay back at our time?" Harry hissed.

As Harry struggled to get up, Janet just pushed him back down. She looked at Harry with a wicked smirked on her face as she leaned forward.

"You are in no condition to make any threat, my dear," Janet whispered seductively beside Harry's ear. Harry shivered at the close contact and intimate flick of her tongue by his ear. "You are as weak as a new-born baby, while I'm as fit as a fiddle. So don't try to threaten me, my dear. Just let me handle this situation."

With that, she straightened up and turned away from Harry. Harry smiled ruefully as his girlfriend walked towards the Hospital Wing door. Many people hadn't known that she has a will of steel underneath those layers of silk and velvet. They just looked the surface and ignored what is beneath. Now the steel is coming and Harry almost pity the person at the receiving end of her barded tongue. Almost. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He had hidden a secret from her. He could have healed himself, but he rather liked having Janet to fuss over him. Then he heard a sound of flesh against flesh.

'A slap…hmm…interesting, I wonder who slapped who?' Harry mused.

"Mudblood bitch," the familiar voice hissed. Harry froze. "How dare you taint my flesh with you filth."

Angered, Harry's magic responded to his subconscious call. A pulse of raw magic erupted from the core of Harry's magic and healed him, replenishing his reserve. With a flick of his hand, Harry dressed himself in combat robes. With a leap, Harry cleared over six bed and landed lightly on the ball of his feet. He opened the door and stepped out, drawing his power, creating a image of a dangerous person. What he saw stunned him.

He expected Janet to be at the mercy of whoever it was since what happened last year. But this time, it was Janet who held what appeared to be the clone of Draco Malfoy by the neck and choking him. Her blue eyes blazed with righteous fury and anger as she glared at the blond.

'No wonder I found that voice familiar,' Harry thought darkly.

He watched as face of the blond turned from red, to white and finally to purple. He felt it is time to step in.

"Enough, Janet. You are killing him," Harry said quietly. He didn't sense Dumbledore anywhere near him. Janet snarled at the elder Malfoy and dropped him.

"You mudblood bitch," Malfoy spat.

Without warning, Janet slammed her foot at Malfoy's balls. The result was stunning. Malfoy's eyes rolled in their socket. Then he collapsed before he found his voice. Then came the ear splitting girl-like shriek which normally follow immediately after a blow to the balls. Both Harry and Janet winced at such a high note.

"Ouch," Harry observed as Malfoy became silent after sometime. "Nice one, Janet. You have destroy the precious family jewel of the fabled Malfoy."

"A pity that I was too late in inflicting that blow," Janet said. "Or I would have prevented him from polluting the England wizarding community's gene pool."

Harry made a face and Janet laughed at his expression.

"May I inquire what had happened here?" came the pleasant voice of Dumbledore.

Harry turned, his lips twitching in an effort not to laugh out loud while Janet stifled her laughter.

"We having a disscusion regarding the gene pool of the wizarding," Harry said with a straight face. "Then Malfoy claimed that the male pureblood is much superior to those of a mudblood and opposite sex. My girlfriend had proven him wrong by blow below the belt."

Dumbledore's lips twitched as he understood the double meaning to the last statement. "And may I enquire the result of the discussion?"

Harry smirked and replied, "Let's just say that Malfoy was unable to take the blow to his family pride and his belief and collapsed, screaming in pain caused to his pride."

As Harry had once observed regarding Janet's attack, Dumbledore echoed out the same sentiment.

"Ouch."

TBC…

-----

A note from your Author:

-----

Well, that certainly killed my mood. Soon after I had sent my chapters to my beta, my computer crashed. What made it worst was that my beta haven't replied my e-mail. And to make it worst, my unit had just entered Alert Red which means that I have to stay in camp for the next 3 weeks! GOD! I will go crazy! Anyway, I know that I had slowed down on my speed of writing. Being in the army had taken away much of my time as I have to go through training after training. Although I get to book out on weekend, I'm so shagged(tired) that I spent most of my time sleeping.

A word of thanks to my reviewers! They really kept me going! AS I don't have much time I will only answer a few questions…sorry.

----

m.o.n.k.i.e.z: Haha! Thanks! By the way, please don't cry.

Azn-SeiaDoon: Thanks for telling my mistake.

Verloren: I had messed around with that idea. I'm still trying to incorporate it into the story. Thank you anyway.

Kyoko super girl: Haha! I'm in the Army. Most of the time I'm so tired that I slept through my weekend. Thank you.

------

The rest of my reviewers are:

333, halfevil, Tmctflyboy, Klare, horsecrzy, pottermania, kemenran, Gohan00, charmedfun, Sliver-Entrantress-Elf, NateP, aalikane, athenakitty, phoenixfeather6988.

-------

That's all folks!

So long,

Your truly,

BloodRedSword!


End file.
